Otono en New York
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: ¿Realmente existe una nueva oportunidad para amar? Trowa deberá aprender a vivir lejos de los fantasmas del pasado y abrir su corazón hacia la posibilidad de un nuevo amor... Fanfic YAOI
**Otoño en New York**

By Arashi Sorata

*Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, y aún si te gusta el yaoi pero no el lemon, entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 03 x 04 y muchas más)

* * *

Un hermoso día en la gran ciudad de New York...

Un hombre aproximadamente de 25 años camina por el parque acompañado por su actual pareja, ellos hablan tranquilamente de la tarde tan magnifica que ese día han pasado. La pareja no lleva mucho tiempo saliendo (2 meses) pero se conocen bastante bien.

Trowa. Muchas gracias por esta tarde tan maravillosa que hemos pasado

Heero. ¿Qué dices?, pero si yo también la he pasado muy bien

Trowa. ¿Sabes una cosa?, lo siento pero tu y yo no podemos volver a vernos

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Me conoces bien

Heero. Debí imaginarme que harías algo así

Trowa. Perdóname, no es nada personal, me gusta mucho salir contigo

Heero. No parece ser de esa manera

Trowa. Lo es, solo que no lo suficiente para quedarme a tu lado

Heero. Eres un descarado Trowa

Trowa. Sabías muy bien que esto no duraría mucho

Heero. Tienes razón, las personas son un juguete para ti ¿no es cierto?

Trowa. No se trata de eso

Heero. ¿Sabes que?, olvídalo... me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido

Heero se voltea y emprende su caminar, el chico esta muy molesto por lo ocurrido, al contrario de Trowa a quien la situación le era indiferente. Trowa era un hombre que vivía de amores fugaces, a excepción de una vez en su vida jamás había tenido una relación con persona alguna, desde joven su vida había sido de esa manera, él jamás había tenido una figura fraternal a la cual respetar, era huérfano desde niño y no tenía parientes a excepción de una hermana a la cual no conocía pero que tampoco había dedicado tiempo en encontrar.

Trowa camina por las calles y decide visitar a una antigua amiga...

Sally. ¡Que sorpresa!

Trowa. Hola

Sally. ¿Qué te trae por mis aposentos?

Trowa. Ya ves ¿cómo estas?

Sally. Muy bien, estos últimos días han sido agitados

Trowa. ¿Y eso?

Sally. Tengo un huésped en la casa

Trowa. ¿De quien se trata?

Sally. Es el hijo de un amigo mío, su padre lo ha mandado a estudiar a esta ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse

Trowa. ¿De donde es no hay escuelas?

Sally. A decir verdad el chico a escogido una carrera que a su padre no le ha agradado para nada y entonces decidió dejar su casa y salir a hacer su vida, a su padre le ha desagradado mucho su decisión, pero aún así me lo ha encargado mucho

Trowa. ¿De qué carrera se trata?

Sally. Piloto

Trowa. Ya veo

Sally. Pero háblame de ti ¿qué haces?

Trowa. Vivir mi vida lo mejor que puedo

Sally. No has cambiado para nada querido amigo Trowa ¿aún divirtiéndote?

Trowa. Se podría decir que sí

Sally se queda callada ante las palabras de Trowa, segundos después...

Sally. ¿Ya lo superaste?

Trowa. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Sally. Vamos, a él no le hubiese gustado verte así

Trowa. Lo sé, cuidaba mucho de mí ¿no?

Sally. Te amaba demasiado

Trowa. Y yo lo amaba a él, tenlo por seguro

Sally. Desde entonces nunca más te he visto enamorado de alguien

Trowa. ¿Para qué?, el amor destruye a las personas

Sally. A ti te convirtió en una persona que jamás veré de nuevo, eras muy diferente cuando estabas con él, lo hacías todo por él y jamás lo heriste

Trowa. Te equivocas, sufrió mucho estando conmigo

Sally. Pero también aminoraste su agonía

Trowa. ¿Y de qué sirvió?... murió y no pude hacer nunca nada por él

Sally. Eso no es verdad y lo sabes... claro que sufrió, y sufrió mucho, pero también es cierto que el tiempo que estuvo contigo fue la etapa más hermosa de su corta vida

Trowa. No sabes lo que dices, yo...

Las palabras de Trowa son interrumpidas por la entrada del joven visitante de Sally a la habitación donde ambos conversaban, Trowa ve fijamente al joven mientras aquel tímido apenas saluda

Sally. Trowa, quiero presentarte a Quatre Raberba Winner, mi huésped

Quatre. Mucho gusto

Trowa. Para nada, el gusto es mío

Quatre. Perdón si interrumpí

Sally. No te preocupes querido

Trowa. Es verdad, yo ya me iba

Sally. ¿No nos acompañas a cenar?

Trowa. Otro día será

Quatre. Por favor señor

Trowa. Que curioso que me lo pidas tú, está bien

Sally. Pediré entonces otro lugar en la mesa

Sally sale de la habitación donde se encontraban ella y Trowa conversando

Trowa. Me dicen que vienes de fuera

Quatre. Si, así es

Trowa. Mi nombre es Trowa Barton, Sally solo te dijo mi nombre

Quatre. Que bonito nombre

Trowa. A decir verdad no es mío

Quatre. ¿Cómo que no es suyo?

Trowa. Es una larga historia, no quiero aburrirte con ella

Quatre. Esta bien

Trowa. Me dicen que estudias para piloto

Quatre. Así es

Trowa. Y que no es del agrado de tu padre

Quatre. También es cierto eso

Trowa. ¿Ya conoces la ciudad?

Quatre. Me temo que no, desde que llegue, hace cuatro meses, no he salido a conocer la ciudad, de la escuela llegó aquí y no voy a otro lugar

Trowa. Si quieres, yo te puedo llevar a conocer la ciudad

Quatre. ¡Me encantaría!

Trowa. Toma, éste es mi teléfono, llámame para ponernos de acuerdo algún día

Quatre. Claro que sí

Quatre se muestra muy contento por el ofrecimiento de Trowa, mientras a Trowa Quatre le ha parecido un chico muy tierno. Quatre era un chico tímido y muy serio, desde niño había sido así, su madre lo había abandonado casi al nacer por una enfermedad que había acabado con su vida, y aunque Quatre era muy introvertido también era muy inteligente y sagaz, nunca en su vida había tenido un romance que hubiese durado mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Trowa que sus relaciones no duraban mucho porque él gozaba de las relaciones cortas, las relaciones de Quatre eran cortas por su inestabilidad emocional y no porque no pudiera ser monógamo.

Sally llega a la habitación con un poco de té para que tomaran los tres...

Quatre. Permítame ayudarle

Sally. Muchas gracias Quatre, eres muy lindo

Quatre. No, no diga eso señorita Sally

Trowa. Ella dice la verdad

Quatre. Gracias

Sally. ¿Y que te cuenta Trowa?

Quatre. Solo platicamos poco ¿verdad?

Trowa. Así es

Quatre. El y yo saldremos un día de estos a que me muestre la ciudad

Sally al oír las palabras de Quatre deja caer su tasa de té haciendo que la mesa quede empapada de la bebida

Sally. Que torpe soy, Quatre ¿por qué no traes algo para limpiar?

Quatre. ¡Sí!

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasó?

Sally. Ni se te ocurra

Trowa. ¿De que me estas hablando?

Sally. No quiero que hagas con Quatre lo que haces con tus demás juguetes

Trowa. Solamente le dije que podría mostrarle la ciudad, no le he pedido un romance

Sally. Mira Trowa, sé que te gustan las relaciones de una noche, pero él no es para eso

Trowa. Me estas malinterpretando

Sally. No digo que esas sean ahora tus intenciones pero te conozco y sé que tarde o temprano terminarás enredándote con él

Trowa. Sally...

Sally. Trowa, él está enfermo

Trowa. ¿Qué dices?

Sally. Desde niño Quatre padece del corazón

Trowa. Que terrible

Sally. A él no le gusta hablar de eso pero... sé que no vivirá muchos años

Trowa. No me digas eso, es muy joven

Sally. Por eso no quiero que lo lastimes, él es muy sensible, cualquier cosa puede afectarle

Trowa. Entiendo

Sally. No te impido su amistad, pero por favor te lo encargo mucho

Trowa. Está bien

Quatre llega a la habitación con algo para limpiar y comienza a limpiar, Trowa se levanta de su asiento y ayuda al joven... un par de horas después...

Trowa. Tengo que retirarme, fue un honor que compartieran su mesa

Sally. Para nada, ven cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas para ti

Trowa. Muchas gracias Sally... Quatre, fue todo un placer

Quatre. Lo mismo digo señor Trowa

Trowa y Quatre se despiden con un apretón de manos. A la partida de Trowa, Sally y Quatre van a la sala de la casa

Quatre. Ese amigo suyo ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

Sally. Hace varios años, somos casi como hermanos

Quatre. Es muy guapo

Sally. Quatre, por favor te pido que no te ilusiones

Quatre. ¿Ilusionarme?

Sally. Te gustó ¿verdad?

Quatre. A decir verdad sí

Sally. Desde hace tiempo Trowa no tiene una relación seria con alguien, es más, jamás la ha tenido

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Sally. No lo sé, pero él es así y no va a cambiar

Quatre. ¿Entonces no puedo salir con él?

Sally. Eres libre de hacer siempre lo que quieras, solo no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado y después sufras una decepción, no puedes arriesgar tu salud

Quatre. Tiene razón

Quatre se retira a su cuarto. Quatre era una persona que además de sensible y tímida era una persona que siempre confiaba ciegamente en las personas y en éste caso creía que tal vez Trowa podía cambiar por él. Por su parte Trowa regresaba a su casa, al llegar se va directamente a su cuarto donde se quita primeramente los zapatos para después acostarse en la cama, Trowa pensaba en lo que ese día Sally había dicho acerca de Quatre, a él le había interesado mucho el chico pero a la vez no quería ser él el causante de su temprana muerte

Minutos después Trowa recibe una llamada...

Trowa. ¿Sí?

Zechs. Hola

Trowa. ¿Quién habla?

Zechs. Soy Zechs, no me digas que me has olvidado

Trowa. ¿Olvidarte?, pero si las mejores noches las he pasado contigo

Zechs. ¿Estas solo en casa?

Trowa. Si, de hecho estaba esperando la compañía de alguien

Zechs. ¿De quien?

Trowa. La tuya

Zechs. Eso suena muy tentador

Trowa. Pero tu decides si se convierte en una tentación o en un hecho

Zechs. Estaré ahí en un rato

Trowa. Prepararé el jacuzzi

Zechs cuelga el teléfono y Trowa va hacia el baño a preparar el jacuzzi tal y como lo prometió a Zechs. Trowa y Zechs se habían conocido no hace mucho pero tampoco tenían poco tiempo de haberse conocido, al igual que Trowa, Zechs gustaba de las relaciones pasajeras, generalmente de una noche, desde el momento en que se habían conocido la atracción de ambos era muy grande, acostumbraban a darse consuelo mutuamente en las noches de frío.

Minutos más tarde Zechs llama a la puerta siendo abierta ésta por Trowa, al verse ambos se sonríen gustosamente, ambos sabían porque Zechs se encontraba esa noche en casa de Trowa, pero aún así ninguno trataba de apresurar las cosas, a ellos les gustaba jugar con su propio deseo dejándose esperar ansiosos por tenerse el uno al otro.

Trowa se dirige al mini bar que tiene en casa y sirve dos copas de vino, Zechs agarra la suya y se sienta en el sillón de la sala, Trowa también se sienta ahí cerca de él, ambos platican tranquilamente como si no supieran lo que esa noche sucedería entre ambos... Zechs deja su copa en la mesa y se acerca más a Trowa logrando lamer ligeramente su oreja, con tal sensación Trowa se muerde ligeramente los labios, las manos de Trowa acarician el pecho de Zechs acercándose más como si intentara besarlo, los labios de Trowa no tocan los de Zechs, solamente su aliento choca en el rostro de Zechs el cual cierra los ojos al recibirlo, Trowa se levanta del sillón y sube por las escaleras, poco después Zechs también se levanta y sube las escaleras, Zechs se dirige a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta pero no lo encuentra, al parecer Trowa ridículamente estaba escondiéndose de Zechs, ambos disfrutaban con esa fantasía, Zechs continúa caminando y se encuentra con la camisa que Trowa llevaba puesta hace rato tirada en el suelo, Zechs la recoge y la huele profundamente, continúa caminando y se encuentra con los zapatos, pantalones y la ropa interior de Trowa a medida que sigue avanzando, Zechs también se despoja de sus ropas quedando desnudo y así buscando a Trowa... a Zechs solamente le faltaba buscar en un cuarto, él entra a aquel cuarto donde sabe que ahí encontrará a Trowa pero no ve nada, Trowa le esperaba detrás de la puerta, al ver que Zechs entra en el cuarto Trowa sale detrás de su escondite y se avienta a Zechs cayéndole encima y haciéndolo caer al suelo cayendo sobre él

Trowa. Tómame

Zechs casi come a Trowa a besos, las manos de ambos no dejan de tocar mutuamente el cuerpo del otro, ambos estaban llenos de deseo y dispuestos a llevar su pasión hasta los límites, Zechs dentro de Trowa y éste no parando de gemir fuertemente ante las acciones de su amante en turno, Zechs mordisquea la oreja de Trowa repetidas veces mientras lo hace suyo, Trowa no permite que Zechs culmine en él y lo aleja bruscamente, Trowa corre al baño de ese cuarto siendo seguido desesperadamente por Zechs, ambos jugaban a provocarse y eso aumentaba siempre su excitación, Zechs alcanza a Trowa en el baño y lo acorrala contra la pared del baño, el cuerpo de Trowa de frente a la pared y el de Zechs junto a la espalda llena de sudor de Trowa, nuevamente Zechs entra en Trowa y de nuevo lo hace suyo haciéndolo disfrutar con casa beso y con cada caricia, los gemidos de Trowa parecían oírse por toda su casa, Trowa golpeaba la pared fuertemente cada vez que Zechs entraba y salía de él... minutos después ambos estaban dentro del Jacuzzi, Zechs jabonando la espalda de Trowa y a la vez besándolo en el cuello, Trowa mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras recibía las caricias de Zechs.

Zechs. ¿Te gusta?

Trowa. No pares

Zechs. ¿Quieres que haga esto...?

Trowa. Soy completamente tuyo, has lo que quieras de mí

Zechs. Tú me has dado permiso

Zechs nuevamente toma entre sus brazos a Trowa para hacerlo suyo esta vez bajo el agua de aquel Jacuzzi, ambos estaban físicamente agotados pero el cuerpo les pedía más, estaban llenos de deseo y querían expresar su pasión al máximo no importando el desgaste físico que sobre ellos yacía; al terminar, Zechs sale del jacuzzi y se envuelve una toalla sobre su desnudo cuerpo, Trowa permanece en el jacuzzi pensando... Zechs se percata que Trowa está muy pensativo y se acerca (ya vestido)

Zechs. ¿Te pasa algo malo?

Trowa. No

Zechs. ¿O acaso no hice las cosas a tu agrado?

Trowa. Nada de eso, estuviste excelente como siempre

Zechs. ¿Entonces que te acongoja?

Trowa. Más bien me intriga... hoy conocí a alguien

Zechs. ¿Hombre o Mujer?

Trowa. Hombre, y la verdad es que me intereso mucho

Zechs. Debe ser uno muy apuesto para tenerte así

Trowa. Al principio cuando le vi por primera vez me atrajo mucho y deseaba tener un romance fugaz, tu sabes

Zechs. ¿Y ya no?

Trowa. Claro, es solo que, me he enterado que padece del corazón y que no vivirá mucho

Zechs. Que lástima ¿qué edad tiene?

Trowa. No lo sé, pero se ve de 17 años

Zechs. ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Trowa. Nada, creo que solo podremos ser amigos

Zechs. Creo que si... Trowa, ya me tengo que ir

Trowa. Si, que lastima

Zechs. Un día de estos te visitaré de nuevo

Trowa. Será todo un placer, lo digo literalmente

Zechs. Claro

Zechs se despide con un beso dejando a Trowa en el Jacuzzi.

Al día siguiente Trowa recibe una llamada muy temprano, se trata de Quatre, quien está interesado en que ese día sea el día que Trowa lo lleve a conocer la ciudad, a Trowa la idea le encanta y ambos quedan de verse en el Parque Central de la ciudad (Central Park)

Quatre. ¿Me demoré mucho?

Trowa. No, llegas a tiempo

Quatre. ¿Y bien, por dónde comenzaremos?

Trowa. ¿Qué te interesa conocer?

Quatre. Me gustan los museos

Trowa. Empezaremos entonces por un museo

Trowa y Quatre visitan la mayoría de los museos que se encuentran en la ciudad de New York y deciden tomar un descanso antes de continuar con su recorrido por la ciudad, Trowa invita a Quatre a comer a un Restaurante además de caro que se ve muy romántico, y así lo era, varias parejas se encontraban ahí disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que ahí se hacía. Ambos platicaban de todos los temas habidos y por haber, Trowa sabía más acerca de Quatre y su historia y Quatre aprendía y escuchaba entusiasmado las historias que Trowa contaba al chico acerca de sus aventuras. Trowa es un hombre con bastante experiencia, pero sobre todo en lo referente al amor

Quatre. Debió ser muy divertido tu viaje por el Caribe

Trowa. Mucho, no te das ni idea de la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que allí hay

Quatre. ¿Mujeres hermosas?, ya veo

Trowa. Y dime ¿tienes novia?

Quatre. No, a mí... a mí no me gustan las mujeres

Trowa. Oh, lo siento, de verdad

Quatre. No te preocupes

Trowa. A mi sí me gustan las mujeres, pero también me gustan los hombres, dime ¿qué clase de hombres te gustan?

Quatre. A decir verdad no tengo un solo estereotipo

Trowa. Pero ¿Cómo los prefieres?

Quatre. Me gustan los hombres que sean inteligentes y con buen sentido del humor, por supuesto, aunque también es importante el romanticismo

Trowa. Que bien, dime ¿Sales ahora con alguien?

Quatre. No, no por ahora

Trowa. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Quatre. Hasta ayer no

Trowa entiende la indirecta de Quatre pero no se lo hace saber

Trowa. Ya veo

Quatre. ¿Tú sales con alguien?

Trowa. No

Quatre. Disculpa que sea indiscreto pero ¿es verdad que solo has tenido romances pasajeros?

Trowa. Sally ¿verdad?

Quatre. Si, ella me dijo

Trowa. La verdad es que ella no te ha mentido, solamente una vez en mi vida he amado

Quatre. ¿El chico de la foto?

Trowa. ¿Perdón?

Quatre. En casa de la señorita Sally hay un retrato, están ella, tú y otro chico

Trowa. Si, es él

Quatre. La señorita Sally me comentó que ha muerto, lo siento mucho

Trowa. Si, murió hace tiempo pero no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

Quatre. Lo siento, yo solo quería saber más de ti

Trowa. Perdón que lo haya dicho de esa forma pero la verdad es que me duele mucho hablar de él ¿comprendes?

Quatre. Creo que mejor me voy a casa, es obvio que te has incomodado

Trowa. Por favor no te vayas, la hemos pasado tan bien...

Quatre. Pero ya no te sientes a gusto

Trowa. Siéntate, recorreremos más después de la comida

Dudando tan solo un poco Quatre vuelve a su asiento y continúa con su comida, al terminar ambos, pagan la cuenta y al salir se dirigen a seguir recorriendo la ciudad; al anochecer Trowa lleva a Quatre a casa de Sally, ambos están a unos pasos de la puerta

Quatre. Muchas gracias, he pasado un día muy divertido

Trowa. Lo mismo digo yo Quatre

Quatre. Será mejor que me meta, Sally debe estar preocupada

Trowa. Lo más seguro es que sí... oye Quatre, toma, ésta es la dirección de mi casa, por favor ven cuando quieras

Quatre. Muchas gracias, buenas noches

Quatre entra a la casa y Trowa se va para su casa, en el camino se encuentra con un viejo conocido suyo

Traize. Ve nomás quien está por estos rumbos

Trowa. Que sorpresa

Traize. ¿Cómo estas?

Trowa. ¿Cómo me ves?

Traize. Bastante bien como siempre, que tonto preguntar

Trowa. ¿Y tú cómo estas?

Traize. Acabo de terminar con mi novia

Trowa. Que lástima

Traize. Si, Une es una chica muy especial, me gusta mucho

Trowa. Yo podría consolarte, como en los viejos tiempos

Traize. ¿Vives donde mismo?

Trowa. Si ¿vamos o no vamos?

Traize. No lo sé

Trowa. Sé que quieres, no lo niegues

Traize. Está bien, vayamos a tu casa

Trowa. Genial

Trowa y Traize caminan a casa de Trowa mientras platican de lo que han sido sus vidas en el tiempo que tenían de no haberse visto (6 meses), al llegar a casa de Trowa, Traize entra tímidamente haciendo Trowa que pierda esa timidez absurda pues ellos ya habían tenido relaciones en múltiples ocasiones. Las manos de Trowa recorrían coquetamente el pecho y la espalda de Traize al tiempo que él besaba a Trowa, ambos se dirigen al sillón más grande que se encontraba en la sala, las prendas de ropa de ambos caían lentamente al suelo, Trowa recorría el cuerpo de Traize con su coqueta y traviesa lengua. A Traize las noches de pasión con Trowa jamás se le habían olvidado, a pesar de estar en múltiples ocasiones con otras personas las caricias de Trowa encabezaban siempre la lista de lo mejor que él podría recibir en un acto sexual; al terminar ambos se quedan acostados en el mismo sillón

Trowa. ¿Ya habías olvidado esto?

Traize. ¿Bromeas?, jamás me pude olvidar de tus caricias y tus besos, jamás podría olvidar la forma en que me haces tuyo y cuando me permites hacerte mío también es maravilloso

Trowa. Gracias, me halagas con esas palabras

Traize. Dime una cosa ¿sales con alguien ó ya tienes pareja?

Trowa. Ninguna de las dos, y tu ¿no ibas a casarte con Une?

Traize. Me devolvió el anillo y me mandó al diablo

Trowa. ¿Y eso por qué?

Traize. Descubrió que yo había tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres y no le pareció

Trowa. Pero si nunca la engañaste ¿qué tienen que ver tus anteriores experiencias?

Traize. Lo mismo le dije yo pero aún así me mandó al demonio

Trowa. De verdad lo siento mucho, era de notar que la amabas mucho

Traize. Bastante, pero ni modo

Trowa. Ya sabes que aquí siempre tendrás consuelo

Traize. Muchas gracias, bueno, ya debo irme

Trowa. La noche aún es joven

Traize. Eres un sinvergüenza

Traize se encima en Trowa y ambos se besan con gran pasión, nuevamente aquellos amantes se hacían el amor... a la mañana siguiente, alguien llamaba a la puerta, desconcertado Trowa se dirige a abrirla

Trowa. ¿Tan temprano tengo visita?

Quatre. ¡Hola!

Trowa. Quatre, que sorpresa

Quatre. Vine a visitarte

Trowa. Ya vi

Quatre. Te noto extraño ¿te pasa algo malo?

Trowa. No, a decir verdad me extrañó que estés aquí

Quatre. Vine de visita... traes el pelo mojado

Trowa. Si, acabo de bañarme

Quatre avanza unos pasos más adentro de la casa y en ese momento sale Traize que viene en dirección de las escaleras, al igual que Trowa él trae el cabello mojado y cubierto solamente con una bata de baño, Quatre voltea a ver a Traize y al verlo también con el cabello mojado se sonroja

Quatre. Lo siento, llegué en mal momento

Trowa. No, no te fijes

Quatre. Nos veremos después

Trowa. No, Quatre espera...

Quatre baja la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta, sale de la casa de Trowa aprisa y sin despedirse, Trowa no alcanza a detenerlo y entra a su casa, Traize no comprende lo que ha pasado y le pregunta a Trowa, él le cuenta todo y Traize se culpa a lo que Trowa responde que no tiene nada que ver en eso, una hora después Traize se va de casa de Trowa despidiéndose con un beso, Trowa le recuerda a Traize que las puertas de su casa así como las de su recámara estarán abiertas para cuando él quisiera. Traize y Trowa se habían conocido hacía tres años, antiguamente eran vecinos y al igual que casi todos los conocidos de Trowa, amantes casuales, ellos además mantenían una muy buena amistad.

Mas tarde en casa de Sally, Trowa va en busca de Quatre

Quatre. Sally me dijo que estabas aquí

Trowa. Quatre yo quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana

Quatre. El que tiene que disculparse soy yo, me enojé como si tú y yo fuésemos novios o algo por el estilo, además fui descortés con ese joven

Trowa. Es verdad

Quatre. ¿Él es tu pareja?

Trowa. No, somos viejos amigos, eso es todo

Quatre. Comprendo

En eso llega Sally...

Sally. Hola Trowa ¿cómo estas?

Trowa. Muy bien

Sally. Me cuenta Quatre que se divirtieron mucho ayer

Trowa. Bastante, Quatre es muy agradable

Sally. No lo dudo

Quatre. Yo iré a hacer mis tareas, con permiso

Sally. Si querido, ve

Trowa. Nos vemos después

Quatre. Sí

Quatre se va y Trowa se queda con Sally en la sala, ella lo invita a tomar café y él acepta con todo gusto, ambos platican agradablemente sobre variados temas, pero de nuevo un tema no muy agradable surge entre los dos

Trowa. Me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida

Sally. No seas tonto, jamás ha sido tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?

Trowa. Pero de haber hecho las cosas distintas él no hubiese muerto con esa tristeza en su alma ¿no lo crees?

Sally. Cometiste un error ¿y qué?, cualquiera los comete

Trowa. Eso lo sé Sally, aún así no es fácil cargar con eso sobre los hombros

Sally. Si tan solo fueras más estable esa situación no tendría porque repetirse

Trowa. ¿Lo dices por Quatre?

Sally. El te quiere, no se como le hiciste, pero en pocos días él a logrado tomarte cariño

Trowa. También me gusta

Sally. Pero no lo quieres

Trowa. Yo no le haré daño Sally, lo prometo

Sally. Nunca lo he puesto en duda Trowa

Trowa. Eres una muy buena amiga Sally, te quiero

Sally. Yo también te quiero mucho Trowa

Trowa y Sally se dan un fuerte abrazo, Quatre les observaba desde lejos aún cuando no hallase escuchado su conversación... un par de horas más tarde Trowa se va y Quatre baja para platicar un poco con Sally

Quatre. ¿Ustedes han tenido algo?

Sally. ¿Pero qué dices?, si Trowa y yo tuviéramos algo sería como una especie de incesto, nosotros somos como hermanos

Quatre. Ya entiendo, ¿y el otro joven, qué papel tuvo en sus vidas?

Sally. Nosotros tres éramos los mejores amigos, nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos la preparatoria, éramos inseparables, en la escuela nos decían que éramos trillizos que iban a todas partes juntos, éramos tan iguales, en actitud, carácter, en todo

Quatre. ¿Y que pasó?

Sally. Nos graduamos, cada quien hizo su vida, nos dejamos de ver dos años, un día Trowa caminaba por la calle y nos topamos él y yo, nos dio mucho gusto vernos él me invitó a un café, platicamos mucho sobre los viejos tiempos... días después Trowa se encontró de casualidad con él y también ambos se alegraban de verse, ese mismo día me llamó Trowa y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, me cito en un lugar y al ir ahí estaba él... recuerdo que los tres nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, en ese entonces Trowa ya era como es hoy, un conquistador a más no poder, todos y todas caían a sus pies, era irresistible

Quatre. ¿Y como fue que se enamoraron él y Trowa?

Sally. Él me contó que desde hace años estaba enamorado de Trowa y por miedo jamás se lo había dicho, Trowa lo ignoraba completamente, nunca se enteró de sus sentimientos hasta que él mismo se lo confesó, Trowa no lo podía creer, al principio no le tomó mucha importancia, de hecho lo rechazó, con el pasar del tiempo Trowa se dio cuenta muy a su pesar que también lo amaba y se lo confesó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el doctor le dio la terrible noticia de que tenía cáncer en la sangre y que además estaba en etapa terminal y ni un transplante de médula ocia podía salvarle la vida, sus días estaban contados y moriría sin remedio... no sabes como Trowa se lamentó no habérselo confesado antes, solamente duró un mes su romance, él murió y nos dejó a nosotros con un hueco en el corazón, en especial Trowa se sintió morir, una vez intentó suicidarse pero yo estuve ahí y logre que no cometiera una tontería, pero la verdad es que Trowa jamás lo superó, por eso volvió a su antigua vida vana de no tener ningún romance serio con alguien, se pasa la vida saltando de un romance a otro, cree que de esa forma se evitará el dolor

Quatre. Es muy triste

Sally. No sabes como le ha costado salir adelante en la vida

Quatre. Y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ¿se amaron mucho?

Sally. Se amaban tanto que con decirte que en Trowa jamás he vuelto a ver la mirada que tenía cuando estaba con él, fueron los mejores días de su vida y los últimos y más hermosos de la corta vida de él también, podría decirse que murió feliz, aunque...

Quatre. ¿Aunque?

Sally. Olvídalo, no me hagas caso

Quatre. Sally, nunca me has dicho su nombre ¿cómo se llamaba él?

Sally. Wufei Chang

Al decir su nombre Sally se retira dejando a Quatre pensando en todo lo que ella le había contado acerca del pasado de Trowa y Wufei

Quatre. Wufei Chang... conque así se llamaba el único hombre al que Trowa ha amado

Una semana después...

Quatre. Quiero decirte algo Trowa

Trowa. Tu dirás

Quatre. Me gustas mucho Trowa, creo que comienzo a enamorarme de ti

Trowa. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. Por favor no me digas que no

Trowa. Eres menor que yo

Quatre. Solamente nos llevamos 7 años

Trowa. Pero es que...

Quatre. Lo sé, no soy tu tipo

Trowa. No es eso Quatre, de verdad eres muy guapo, también me gustas

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Trowa. Ya sabes como soy, no quiero herirte

Quatre. Entonces no lo hagas, si no quieres herirme no lo hagas

Trowa. Perdóname

Quatre. No me queda mucho de vida Trowa

Trowa. No digas eso

Quatre. Hace dos días me corrieron de la escuela

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Hasta ese día se enteraron que tengo problemas cardiacos, no puedo ser piloto

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. También el doctor me lo ha dicho, una recaída acabaría conmigo

Trowa. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que te pasó con Wufei?

Trowa. ¿Qué sabes tú de él?

Quatre. Cuando admitiste que lo amabas ya era tarde porque le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, él murió y no pudiste disfrutar de su compañía

Trowa. No hagas que se me remuerda la conciencia

Quatre. Si te gusto como dices ¿cuál es el problema?, o es que acaso no puedes cambiar como lo hiciste cuando estabas con él?

Trowa. No sabes de eso, aún con todo lo que lo amaba yo... yo lo engañé el penúltimo día que estuvo con vida, por eso... ¡por eso él murió creyendo que yo no lo amaba lo suficiente!... por mí culpa no murió sabiendo que lo amaba con locura, murió creyendo que lo había engañado por insatisfacción, debido a su enfermedad no tuvimos relaciones ni una sola vez... yo tuve sexo con otra persona, y él murió creyendo que su amor era para mí insuficiente... ¡Dios!, nunca me lo perdonaré

Quatre. Te equivocas, Sally me contó que él murió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y por última vez dijo que te amaba

Trowa. Lo sé, pero aún así duele

Quatre. ¿Puedo entrar?

Trowa. ¿Adónde?

Quatre. A tu corazón, permíteme sanar esas heridas

Trowa. No puedo

Quatre. Estoy seguro que él dejó una puerta abierta para que te permitieras volver a amar

Trowa. Tal vez tengas razón

Quatre se acerca a Trowa y recarga su cabeza en su pecho...

Quatre. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás que sí

Trowa. Gracias Quatre

Trowa abraza a Quatre y acepta darle una oportunidad para ganarse su corazón. Días después, Trowa y Quatre habían estado saliendo un par de veces, no eran novios formalmente pero hasta ese día Trowa aún no había tenido un solo de sus romances, Quatre se sentía a su lado una persona muy feliz

Trowa. Solo pasamos a mi casa por unas cosas y nos vamos al cine

Quatre. Si, está bien

Trowa. ¿Te gusta mi automóvil?

Quatre. Es muy bonito, ¿le acabas de comprar verdad?

Trowa. Si, ¿no es una belleza?

Quatre. Si, es muy lindo

Trowa. Dime, ¿tienes hermanos?

Quatre. Solo hermanas

Trowa. ¿Cuántas?

Quatre. 29

Trowa. ¿QUEEE?

Quatre. ¡Mira hacia el volante!

Trowa. Lo siento, es que es un número muy grande

Quatre. Eso dicen todas las personas

Trowa. Debe ser molesto ser el único ¿no?

Quatre. Casi no he convivido con ellas, no somos una familia unida, pero tú ¿tienes?

Trowa. Yo no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie

Quatre. Me tienes a mí... y a Sally

Trowa. Muchas gracias, tienes razón... pero a decir verdad tengo una hermana, o se supone

Quatre. ¿Se supone?

Trowa. En el orfanato donde me crié había un registro de la persona que llegó el mismo día y hora que yo, se supone que es mi hermana, pero yo no la recuerdo, se escapó del orfanato cuando recién llegábamos a ese lugar, nadie sabe como me llamo, ni yo lo sé

Quatre. ¿Y tú nombre actual?

Trowa. El antiguo rector del centro se llamaba Trowa Barton, pero fue asesinado por unas personas que según tengo entendido eran de la mafia, cuando él muere la suplente del rector me puso su nombre, no sé porque pero me agrada más a que me estén diciendo "sin nombre"

Quatre. ¿Y no recuerdas nada de ella?

Trowa. Curiosamente recuerdo ciertas palabras

Quatre. ¿Palabras?

Trowa. Ella dijo, no llores, vendré por ti... tal vez solo fue un sueño pero casi estoy seguro que así fue, recuerdo solamente una sombra y el llanto de un bebé, es todo

Quatre. ¿Tú eras el bebé?

Trowa. No lo sé, tal vez sí

Quatre. ¿Nunca has querido buscarla?

Trowa. No

Quatre. ¿No te sientes solo?

Trowa. Siempre

Quatre. Lo siento mucho

Trowa. Tú lo dijiste, te tengo a ti

Quatre. Gracias

Al llegar a casa de Trowa y bajarse del auto, ambos entran a la misma; Trowa ofrece a Quatre algo de beber y le pide que lo espere sentado, Trowa se dirige a las escaleras cuando una persona sale de la cocina, Quatre se extraña pues tenía entendido que Trowa vivía solo, en cambio, Trowa se sorprende, más no se alegra

Reelena. Hola Querido

Trowa. Eres tú

Quatre. ¿Quién es ella Trowa?

Trowa. Una persona que ya se iba ¿verdad Reelena?

Reelena. Pero que descortés de tu parte cariño, mira que tú siempre me has tratado "muy bien" ¿recuerdas?

Trowa. Por desgracia sí

Reelena. Que grosero eres amor

Trowa. Recuerdo haberte quitado la copia de mis llaves ¿cómo entraste?

Reelena. Siempre tan ingenuo ¿crees que eran mi único juego?

Reelena se acerca a Trowa y lo besa en los labios, Trowa la agarra de los hombros y la aleja bruscamente de él; Quatre no entiende de qué se trata que ellos actúen así

Reelena. Por favor Trowa, no me digas que aún estas enojado

Trowa. Eres una mala persona

Reelena. Yo no maté a Wufei

Trowa. Si, es verdad que no tuviste nada que ver, pero aún así nos hiciste daño

Reelena. Yo no te obligué a nada, viniste a mis brazos por tu cuenta

Trowa. Y no sabes como lo estoy pagando

Reelena. Trowa, no seas antipático

Trowa. Ya vete, no quiero ser brusco con una mujer, vete por favor

Reelena. Ay por favor, que tonto eres

Trowa. ¡Si no te vas te saco!

Reelena. Ya voy, eres un idiota

Trowa. Y no regreses, ya no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida

Reelena agarra sus cosas y enojada se va, al salir avienta la puerta fuertemente, Quatre está preocupado y a la vez confundido, no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en el pasado, Trowa golpea la pared y se recarga sobre su brazo, rápidamente Quatre se levanta y va con él

Quatre. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Trowa. No, no estoy bien

Quatre. ¿Quién era ella?

Trowa. Ven, te contaré

Trowa agarra a Quatre de la mano y lo lleva al sillón, cuando ambos están sentados Trowa comienza a platicar a Quatre de su relación con Reelena

Trowa. Ella fue la persona con la que yo me acosté estando con Wufei

Quatre. ¿Ella, por qué lo hiciste?

Trowa. Por estúpido

Quatre. ¿Y por eso la odias?

Trowa. Reelena aún sabiendo que Wufei estaba muriendo tuvo el descaro de irlo a buscar y le contó lo que había pasado entre nosotros, eso fue un día antes de su muerte, por eso la odio

Quatre. Que mujer tan malvada, pero ¿de cuándo la conoces?

Reelena. Era nuestra compañera en la Preparatoria también, cuando estábamos en la Preparatoria éramos amantes, nos veíamos tras los gimnasios y teníamos relaciones, siempre fue una persona muy descarada, yo era muy joven y ella me embobaba con su sensualidad, y ahora, no puedo creer que haya hecho lo que hice

Quatre. Ella dijo que fuiste tú el que llego a sus brazos

Trowa. Es verdad, estúpidamente me sentía extraño y no se me ocurrió otra cosa

Quatre. Pero aún no comprendo porque, si tú lo amabas

Trowa. Hay cosas que uno mismo no es capaz de explicar

Quatre. ¿Y por qué tenía llaves de tu casa?

Trowa. Yo le di una copia para que viniese cuando quisiera

Quatre. Ay Trowa, a veces temo que me engañes

Trowa. No pienses así, ya no soy tan estúpido

Quatre. ¿Me lo prometes?

Trowa. Te lo prometo

Tiernamente Quatre se acurruca en los brazos de Trowa, él le levanta el rostro y lo dirige al suyo para besarlo, Quatre también le besa a la vez que dirige sus manos a su rostro y acaricia su cabello, Trowa separa a Quatre un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa Trowa?

Trowa. Quería verte a los ojos, eres maravilloso

Quatre. Gracias

Trowa. Hace mucho que una persona no se portaba así conmigo, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, no te merezco

Quatre. No digas eso ¿sí?

Quatre besa otra vez a Trowa y de nuevo lo abraza, por varios minutos los dos quedan así, abrazados y en silencio, y aunque no había palabras no eran necesarias, ese silencio decía más que todas las palabras que pudiesen decir sobre el momento, Quatre estaba muy enamorado de Trowa, en poco tiempo él había logrado despertar en Quatre lo que ninguna otra persona había logrado. Trowa acaricia de nuevo el rostro de Quatre y lo vuelve a besar, las manos de Trowa acariciaban las piernas de Quatre y lentamente se dirigían a su entrepierna; al sentir sus manos Quatre coloca su mano derecha sobre la mano de Trowa

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. Perdóname, sé que es normal que lo hagas pero no estoy listo

Trowa. ¿Te incomoda?

Quatre. Un poco

Trowa. Eres virgen ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Entiendo, yo no te quiero presionar

Quatre. Gracias Trowa

Trowa se levanta del sillón un poco desilusionado ya que tenía bastantes ganas de hacer suyo a Quatre, por su parte Quatre comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y se levanta de su asiento

Trowa. Perdón Quatre, con lo que pasó ya no fuimos al cine

Quatre. Otro día será

Trowa. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Quatre. ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

Trowa. Para nada, es solo que pensé que tú ya no estabas cómodo aquí

Quatre. A decir verdad me incomodé un poco

Trowa. Te prometo que no volveré a intentar tocarte así

Quatre asiente con la cabeza y le dice a Trowa que sí quiere que lo lleve a su casa; Trowa lleva a Quatre a casa de Sally y se despiden en la puerta con un beso, Trowa se va a su casa y Quatre entra a la casa, allí lo esperaba Sally en la sala, al verlo llegar se alegra y pregunta como le ha ido, aunque Quatre contesta que bien Sally se percata que él no se encuentra del todo bien, Sally le hace saber a Quatre que se ha dado cuenta

Quatre. ¿Podemos hablar?

Sally. Claro querido, tu dirás

Quatre. Es que estábamos Trowa y yo besándonos en su sillón, todo iba bien, me besaba y lo besaba, pero una de sus manos que acariciaba mi pierna llegaba poco a poco a mí, a mí...

Sally. Te entiendo, ¿y que hiciste?

Quatre. No sé si fue por reflejo u otra cosa pero sujeté su mano con la mía y lo quité de ahí

Sally. ¿Se enojó?

Quatre. No, según eso no, pero no le agradó que lo hiciera

Sally. ¿Y tú que sentiste?

Quatre. Me excité, pero aún así no sé que pasó, creo que tengo miedo

Sally. ¿Miedo de qué, acaso nunca has intimado con Trowa?

Quatre. No

Sally. ¿Y con otra persona?

Quatre. Tampoco

Sally. Date tiempo

Quatre. ¿Duele?

Sally. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Quatre. Curiosidad

Sally. Sí, al principio, después ya no

Quatre. A veces temo por mi salud, también de ahí el miedo

Sally. Estoy segura que no tiene porque afectar tu salud, si quieres vamos con tú cardiólogo mañana ¿te parece?

Quatre. Me da mucha vergüenza preguntarle eso al doctor

Sally. Que no te dé pena, es algo natural

Quatre. De acuerdo, vamos mañana, gracias Sally por tu apoyo y tus consejos

Sally. Yo te aprecio mucho Quatre, sabes que cuentas conmigo

Quatre. Sí, muchas gracias

Días después...

Trowa caminaba por la calle, iba de dirección a la casa de Sally para llevar a Quatre a cenar, de camino allá se encuentra con una amiga a la que no veía en años, al verse ambos se saludan con un afectuoso abrazo, la chica emocionada le pregunta a Trowa que ha sido de su vida a lo que él responde que no muy bien, la joven propone a Trowa que vayan a tomar un café, pero antes de que Trowa dijera que sí, ella pregunta si no tiene compromiso y Trowa dice que no, que solamente caminaba por ahí, entonces la chica sonríe y ambos siguen caminando en dirección a un café, al llegar ahí, Trowa dice a la joven que ocupe una mesa en lo que él va a llamar por teléfono por un asunto que tenía pendiente. Trowa llama a Quatre y le dice que la cena de esa noche la tendrán que dejar para otro día pues él tiene un asunto que atender, comprensivamente Quatre acepta la cancelación de la cita diciendo a Trowa que tendrán tiempo de ir después; Trowa cuelga y se incorpora a la mesa que la joven a escogido para ambos, minutos después el mesero se acerca y toma la orden de los dos y cuando el mesero se va Trowa acerca su mano a la de la joven y la agarra después con las dos manos

Trowa. Sigues igual de linda ¿cuál es tu secreto?

Hilde. Ninguno, es natural

Trowa. Lo sé, sigues igual de linda a como te vi la última vez

Hilde. Tú también estas igual de guapo Trowa, aunque ahora te veo más atractivo

Trowa. Muchas gracias

Hilde. ¿Y sales con alguien?

Trowa se queda callado un par de segundos, después se pone serio y piensa otros cuantos segundos, su mirada se incorpora al rostro de la chica y sonriendo dice que no, la respuesta no satisfacía completamente a la pregunta de la joven pues ella conocía de antemano como era Trowa y de las cosas que solía hacer; cuando llega el mesero la chica le quita su mano a Trowa

Trowa. ¿Y tú?

Hilde. Tampoco

Trowa. ¿Entonces me puedo aprovechar de esa situación?

Hilde. No Trowa, hace más de un año que no nos vemos, además, hace casi dos años que tú y yo terminamos ¿lo recuerdas?

Trowa. Si, que desperdicio

Hilde. ¿Por qué lo dices?, si fuiste tú quien lo tiró todo a la basura

Trowa. Lo siento

Hilde. Ya no importa, fue hace tiempo, además tú y yo somos buenos amigos ahora ¿no?

Trowa. Eso mismo digo yo

Dos horas pasan, los amigos platicaban de sus vidas, lo que había pasado en la de ambos en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Trowa pide la cuenta y cuando la paga los dos salen del café para seguir platicando mientras caminan

Trowa. Jajajajaja es verdad, lo había olvidado, que tonto de mi parte ¿verdad?

Hilde. No te lo discuto, solo a ti se te ocurre comprar condones de mala calidad

Trowa. No es eso, fue la urgencia

Hilde. Eso te pasa por caliente, yo si pude haber esperado

Trowa. Tú eres mujer, es distinto

Hilde. Que casualidad

Trowa. La pasábamos bien ¿verdad?

Hilde. Bastante

Trowa. ¿Lo extrañas?

Hilde. Un poco

Trowa se acerca a Hilde y la besa, al principio la chica trata de alejarlo, pero sin éxito cae a sus brazos, los dos se besan apasionadamente hasta que Hilde aparta sus labios de Trowa

Hilde. No Trowa

Trowa. ¿Por qué no?

Hilde. Me quieres solo por ésta noche, después no llamarás siquiera

Trowa. Dijiste que lo extrañabas

Hilde. Tú solamente quieres que me acueste contigo

Trowa. Te deseo Hilde, te necesito ésta noche en mis brazos

Hilde. Entiende que no

Trowa. Sé que también lo deseas

Insistentemente Trowa se acerca nuevamente a Hilde y la besa, desde el principio ella acepta su beso y con gran pasión lo besa también, la mano de Trowa entra por debajo de la blusa de la chica acariciándola lentamente, cuando Trowa saca su mano de debajo de la prenda murmura en el oído de Hilde que vayan a algún lugar más privado, la chica contesta a Trowa que en la casa de él está bien, Trowa piensa en que Quatre puede verles ahí o darse cuenta, así que le pide que mejor sea en su casa, sin titubear Hilde acepta. Al llegar a su casa rápidamente cierran las puertas y se besan apasionadamente, sin esperar otra cosa Trowa quita la ropa a Hilde y a la par ella la de Trowa, entre besos y caricias se dirigen a la habitación de Hilde y hacen el amor... después del acto Trowa y Hilde permanecían acostados en la cama viendo hacia el techo

Hilde. No sé cómo pudiste convencerme

Trowa. ¿Acaso no fue genial?

Hilde. ¿Qué dices?, hacerlo contigo siempre es espectacular, ninguna vez es igual a la otra

Trowa. Gracias

Hilde. Me refiero a que sé perfectamente que solo es por ésta noche

Trowa. Pero una noche inolvidable ¿no?

Hilde. No tienes vergüenza

Hilde se encima en Trowa y le besa en los labios

Hilde. Monstruo

Trowa. Más bien una fiera

Hilde se muerde los labios y de nueva cuenta besa a Trowa, después su lengua desciende por el cuerpo de Trowa, él acaricia el cabello de Hilde mientras ella se encarga de hacerlo gozar, mientras Hilde continúa el teléfono celular de Trowa suena, una de las manos de Trowa deja el cabello de Hilde y alcanza el teléfono; se trata de Quatre que ha llamado para saber si ya está en casa, Trowa intenta hablar tratando que Quatre no se entere de lo que en ese cuarto pasaba pero en un punto Trowa ya no puede y cuelga el teléfono, del otro lado Quatre se extraña y vuelve a marcar pero el teléfono de Trowa ya estaba apagado. Por su parte Hilde había terminado, se limpia los labios con dos dedos y de nuevo se acerca para besar a Trowa

Hilde. ¿Quién llamo?

Trowa. Un conocido

Hilde. Me imagino, de seguro era tú pareja ¿verdad?, tú nunca cambias

Trowa. No somos pareja, solo salimos un par de veces

Hilde. Ya lo creo

Hilde se sienta al borde de la cama y le informa a Trowa que ya es tarde, y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie Trowa la abraza por la espalda y acaricia su torso, Trowa le dice que ya se ha recuperado y nuevamente la incorpora a la cama para hacerle el amor.

Temprano en la mañana del día siguiente Trowa se va de casa de Hilde, se despiden con un abrazo y un "buena suerte"; directamente Trowa va a casa de Sally, al llegar Quatre le abre la puerta, lo invita a pasar y le ofrece un café, Trowa dice que acepta solo sí él lo prepara, ya que le encanta como Quatre hace café, felizmente Quatre acepta... cuando llega con los cafés se sienta a un lado de Trowa y le sujeta la mano

Quatre. ¿Te fue bien ayer?

Trowa. Sí, muy bien.

Quatre. Entonces pudiste arreglar tus asuntos

Trowa. Así es

Quatre. Te quiero preguntar algo

Trowa. Si es por el teléfono la verdad es que se descargó y no llevaba conmigo el cargador

Quatre. No es eso, es que tú voz me pareció extraña

Trowa. ¿En qué sentido?

Quatre. Parecía que te esforzabas

Trowa se queda por unos segundos callado y después contesta a Quatre que se encontraba caminando cuando él habló, Quatre pregunta a Trowa por su carro y él contesta que no lo necesitó; Quatre continuaba interrogando a Trowa y él tratando de responder coherentemente, a Quatre le entraban dudas, creía que tal vez Trowa estaba con otra persona cuando habló, pero a la vez no lo quería creer así, aún cuando sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de la realidad.

Trowa. Que preguntoncito

Quatre. ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en las respuestas?

Trowa. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Quatre. Nada, ahora vuelvo

Trowa comenzaba a molestarse, a pesar que estaba consciente de que todo era mentira le molestaba que las personas trataran de convertirse en su sombra. Minutos después llega Quatre y le dice que esa noche sí tienen que ir a cenar donde supuestamente lo llevaría el día anterior, Trowa asiente con la cabeza y totalmente sin hablar, un tenso silencio se suscitaba en ese momento, pero segundos después se rompe pues Sally entraba por la puerta principal (había ido de compras) y saluda alegremente a ambos.

Trowa. ¿Dónde estabas mujer?

Sally. Comprando cosas para la comida, ¿nos acompañas?

Trowa. Esta vez no, tengo que irme para pasar por Quatre en la noche

Sally. Que lástima, tenía pensado preparar ravioles con queso

Trowa. Suena delicioso, pero me tendré que negar

Sally. Está bien, te lo pierdes

Trowa. Entonces paso por ti en la noche

Quatre. Claro, te espero

Trowa besa ligeramente y con movimiento rápido los labios de Quatre, cuando Trowa se va Sally nota a Quatre un poco triste y pregunta a que se debe

Quatre. Tengo la impresión de que me engañó anoche

Sally. ¿Sí?

Quatre. Le llamé por teléfono y actuó raro, como si gimiera y se aguantara, no sé

Sally. Quatre, yo te lo dije antes

Quatre. Sé que sí, pero yo me enamoré de él ¿qué se supone que haga?

Sally. Pero ¿estas seguro?

Quatre. Hasta ahora son solo suposiciones

Sally. Ese Trowa, me va a oír, se lo advertí desde el principio

Quatre. No lo haga, déjenos solucionar nuestros problemas solos, agradezco mucho que se preocupe por ambos de esa forma pero no lo considero adecuado

Sally. Está bien, yo no me meteré en sus cosas, pero déjame darte un consejo, a la primera vez que te engañe y estés ciento por ciento seguro por favor déjalo, no te hagas daño

Quatre. No sé si podré pero muchas gracias

Llegada la noche Trowa pasa por Quatre a casa de Sally, salen de la casa y galantemente Trowa abre la puerta del automóvil para Quatre y lo ayuda a subir tomándolo de la mano, a Quatre le encantaba cuando Trowa era así con él, siempre tan seductor a más no poder y a la vez con esa delicadeza que le caracterizaba, al llegar al Restaurante y sentarse Trowa pide por ambos, Trowa pide a Quatre que escoja el vino de su preferencia, pero Quatre argumenta que no puede beber ya que se encuentra en tratamiento y por las medicinas le era imposible hacerlo; después de cenar Trowa se levanta e invita a Quatre a bailar una pieza de tango que la banda del lugar ha comenzado a tocar, Quatre feliz acepta, los dos eran muy buenos bailando ese tipo de baile, pero en especial Quatre se veía más feliz. Las personas del lugar les veían cada quien con un cierto tipo de determinación, algunos se sentían ofendidos de ver a dos hombres bailar tango, los no tan conservadores sonreían y algunos hasta aplaudían por la pareja, pero las miradas y actitudes de las demás personas a Trowa y Quatre no les importaban, ellos se sentían felices estando uno tan cerca del otro. Terminando el baile ambos regresan a sus asientos donde el mesero les entrega la cena pedida con anterioridad, Trowa se mostraba un poco serio, en cambio, Quatre no dejaba de sonreír en todo momento, lo sucedido aquella tarde era lo que tenía a Trowa en ese estado; al terminar la cena ambos salen del Restaurante, ninguna otra pieza de baile se había dado entre los dos, Quatre pide a Trowa que sea él quien maneje a casa de Sally, Trowa accede y deja a Quatre conducir; el auto arranca, segundos después Trowa se da cuenta que Quatre no se dirige a casa de Sally, sino que, a otro lugar, Trowa pregunta a Quatre a qué lugar se dirigen pero él no contesta a su pregunta, Trowa se intriga un poco y hasta llega a pensar que Quatre ha perdido la razón cuando acelera la velocidad del auto, de nueva cuenta Trowa pregunta a Quatre hacia donde se dirigen, él no vuelve a contestar pero Trowa se da cuenta segundos después de qué lugar se trata, al llegar...

Trowa. ¿Por qué nos trajiste a mi casa?

Quatre. Ven Trowa, necesitamos hablar

Trowa. ¿Acerca?

Quatre. De nuestra relación

Trowa. Está bien, pasa

Trowa abre la puerta a Quatre, ambos pasan y al cerrar la puerta Trowa, Quatre le rodea el cuello con ambas manos y lo besa, Trowa se sorprende un poco de su acción pero no hace ningún comentario en contra, cuando Quatre lo suelta se dirige al sillón y se sienta, invitando después a Trowa a hacer lo mismo, Trowa se sienta y Quatre agarra su mano

Trowa. ¿Y bien?

Quatre. Trowa, sé muy bien que te asustan los compromisos y esas cosas pero yo tenía la mínima esperanza que eso cambiase con el tiempo y con mi compañía, lástima que las cosas no estén resultando

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Creo que debemos terminar lo nuestro, si es que existe ese "lo nuestro"

Trowa. No digas eso

Quatre. Quise que viniéramos aquí porque tengo que darte algo antes de un adiós

Trowa. ¿De qué me hablas?

Quatre. Te amo ¿sabes?

Quatre acaricia la mejilla derecha de Trowa tiernamente y también le da un beso en los labios, Trowa agarra la mano de Quatre que estaba en su rostro y la besa después, Quatre hace que le suelte su mano y recarga el cuerpo de Trowa en el sillón, acto seguido el se sube en Trowa de frente y lo besa en los labios, después se miran a los ojos

Quatre. Te amo Trowa, aunque sé muy bien que tú a mí no

Trowa. Eres tan dulce, mereces algo mejor que yo

Quatre. Pero yo te quiero a ti

Quatre abraza necesitadamente el cuerpo de Trowa, y él por su parte se percata del temblor que se siente en el cuerpo de Quatre, nuevamente los dos se besan y cuando Quatre se suelta de nuevo lo ve a los ojos, se acerca a la zona de su cuello y le regala un inocente beso, y aunque inocente, el beso de Quatre había hecho que Trowa se mordiese los labios, Quatre desabrocha un botón de la camisa de Trowa e igualmente le regala un beso en esa zona sin camisa, Trowa cierra sus ojos y acaricia el cabello de Quatre a la vez que él desabrochaba otro botón; pero antes de que Quatre desabroche el tercer botón Trowa lo detiene

Trowa. No Quatre, no puede pasar

Quatre. ¿Por qué?, éste es el regalo del que te hablaba

Trowa. Lo sé, pero no está bien, no lo merezco

Quatre. Por el simple hecho de amarte lo mereces

Trowa. Eres tan bueno que no me puedo aprovechar de ti en esa forma, de tu vulnerabilidad, de tu inocencia, de tu gentileza

Quatre. Quiero ser tuyo ésta noche por primera y última vez, te prometo que ya no volveré a molestarte, de verdad

Trowa. No me refiero a eso, es que no he sido sincero contigo

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. Anoche, yo estaba con otra persona e hicimos el amor, no merezco que hagas esto por mí

Quatre. Lo sé, estabas con otra persona, pero no importa Trowa, entiendo tus deseos reprimidos, por eso quiero que lo tengas de mí, lo que nunca pudiste tener con Wufei

Trowa. No lo menciones

Quatre. Perdón

Quatre se baja de Trowa resignadamente y Trowa abrocha su camisa

Trowa. Te llevo

Quatre. No hace falta

Trowa. No dejaré que te vayas solo a estas horas

Quatre. ¿Puedo entonces quedarme a dormir aquí?

Trowa. Claro que sí, deja le aviso a Sally

Quatre. Dile que no se preocupe, dormiré en la sala

Trowa. De ninguna manera, arriba hay más cuartos

Trowa va a hablarle a Sally por teléfono, cuando le comenta que Quatre pasará la noche ahí ella se altera y enoja un poco, pero Trowa logra convencerla que no se aprovechará de él, al llegar de nuevo a la sala encuentra a Quatre secándose discretamente unas lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas

Trowa. ¿Te sientes mal?

Quatre. No es eso

Trowa. ¿Entonces qué es?

Quatre. En verdad quería entregarme a ti Trowa, pero te agradezco que seas tan lindo y que no quieras que lo haga de esa forma

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. ¿Sabes algo Trowa?, había hablado con mi cardiólogo, me dijo que no había problema, mi enfermedad no impide que tenga relaciones

Trowa. Perdóname Quatre, de verdad

Quatre. Ya no importa, gracias

Trowa. Estoy seguro que tú primera vez si será con el indicado

Trowa va al cuarto que ha Quatre le tocará habitar esa noche, dejando en la sala a Quatre, quien se muestra triste y decepcionado. Quatre era una persona introvertida y tímida, sus antiguas relaciones habían sido si no superficiales, si esporádicas y con ninguna de sus otras parejas había llegado más allá de besos y caricias, pero Quatre se había enamorado de Trowa de manera tal que estaba dispuesto a todo con él, en cambio Trowa se sentía un monstruo y por eso no quería tener a Quatre en la intimidad, por miedo entre otras cosas a lastimarlo. Trowa regresa a la sala y ve a Quatre sentado bebiendo un jugo de naranja, Trowa se acerca a su mini bar y saca una botella de coñac, se sirve una copa y después también se dirige a la sala, Quatre le sonríe tratando de ocultar su tristeza pero no logra engañar a Trowa, él se acerca al chico y le acaricia el cabello

Trowa. Seamos buenos amigos

Quatre. Sí

Trowa pone su mano en el hombro de Quatre y con un movimiento rápido lo abraza apoyando su cabeza sobra la cabeza de Quatre, y por varios minutos los dos permanecen así, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solamente abrazados en silencio, pero es Trowa quien rompe ese silencio

Trowa. Ya preparé tu recámara, ve a dormir que ya es tarde

Quatre. Gracias

Quatre se levanta y retira su vaso del lugar a la cocina, Trowa coloca sus manos en su rostro y las pasa de abajo a arriba de la cabeza terminando las manos en su cabello; Quatre se va al cuarto que le corresponde, minutos después Trowa sube también, curiosamente se asoma por la puerta (no estaba bien cerrada) y ve a Quatre que se quita la ropa que traía puesta para ponerse una de dormir que Trowa le había dejado para que se pusiese, Quatre se va a poner la camisa cuando se da cuenta que Trowa le observa, voltea completamente y ambos se miran a los ojos, Quatre estaba apenado y con el rostro rojo, Trowa recorre una vez con la mirada el cuerpo de Quatre y de nuevo le ve a los ojos, Quatre avienta la camisa que estaba dispuesto a ponerse antes de que Trowa llegara y se dirige con paso acelerado a la puerta, Trowa aún le mira pero sabiendo a qué ha ido Quatre, él abre completamente la puerta y se acerca a Trowa rodeándole el rostro con ambas manos y besándolo después, Trowa responde a ese beso colocando sus manos en la cintura del chico, besándose apasionadamente Trowa lleva a Quatre dentro del cuarto, deja sus labios y cierra la puerta de una patada al tiempo que se quita la camisa y desabrocha sus pantalones, Quatre le observa desvestirse poco a poco al tiempo que se dirige a la cama y se quita lo único que llevaba puesto (ropa interior), Quatre se encontraba sentado en la cama, Trowa se acerca y le besa tiernamente, después acaricia su rostro y lo toma en sus brazos, Quatre cierra sus ojos y Trowa lo acuesta en la cama, empieza a besar su cuello al tiempo que lo acariciaba, las manos de Trowa descendían de los hombros de Quatre por su costado, pasando por la cintura y quedándose en sus piernas, Quatre abre poco a poco sus piernas y Trowa también se acomoda, Trowa dirige dos de sus dedos al rostro de Quatre y los introduce en la boca del chico, después comienza con el acto entrando lentamente en Quatre, el chico muerde los dedos de Trowa que están en su boca y cierra también sus ojos fuertemente; con movimientos lentos Trowa continúa, al principio Quatre gemía con un poco de dolor, pero conforme Trowa continuaba él mismo se acostumbraba a ellos, los gemidos de ambos se oían por toda la habitación, unas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Quatre y Trowa le pregunta que si lo ha lastimado pero Quatre le pide que continúe; los movimientos de Trowa se hacen más rápidos al igual que la respiración de Quatre, sus cuerpos también sudaban y sus manos se encontraban, Trowa besa el cuello de Quatre y él suelta la mano de Trowa para apretar con fuerza su espalda, la respiración de Quatre vuelve a acelerarse y sus gemidos se vuelven más fuertes, por su parte Trowa también se comenzaba a agitar más y más hasta terminar dentro de Quatre, al sentir a Trowa terminar en él Quatre deja de apretar poco a poco la espalda de Trowa al tiempo que abre sus ojos, una tierna mirada se da entre los dos y poco después un beso, lentamente Trowa sale de Quatre y se baja también de él, Quatre se acerca a Trowa y lo abraza

Trowa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quatre. Muy bien

Trowa. ¿No te lastimé?

Quatre. ¿Escuchaste que me quejara?

Trowa. Me alegra que te haya gustado

Quatre. Me dolió un poco, pero después fue genial

Trowa. Si, duele un poco

Quatre. Fuiste muy gentil conmigo

Trowa. No quería lastimarte, pero Sally va a matarme

Quatre. No me forzaste a nada, yo lo deseaba

Trowa. Yo también lo deseaba

Quatre. Trowa, ¿yo cómo estuve?

Trowa. Lo hiciste muy bien

Quatre. Eso dices, mentiroso

Trowa. Es verdad, me encantó

Quatre. Dicen que la segunda vez es mejor

Trowa. ¿Tu crees?

Quatre. Comprobémoslo

Quatre se sube encima de Trowa y lo besa, el chico besa después el cuello, el pecho, y al llegar se detiene en el estómago, la lengua del chico entra en el ombligo de Trowa y juega un poco ahí, Trowa jadea y se mueve un poco, Quatre deja esa parte y baja más, Trowa se muerde los labios y acaricia el rostro de Quatre, el chico comienza a probar un poco de Trowa y las manos de él ahora juegan con el cabello de Quatre, el chico sujeta bien con ambas manos y usando además de su lengua su boca completamente, Trowa le pide que no pare pero Quatre no obedece y Trowa se muerde con fuerza los labios, Quatre se levanta y se coloca de espalda en la cama, Trowa entiende que quiere Quatre y también se acerca, coloca sus manos en la cadera de Quatre e introduce su lengua dentro de él, Quatre se muerde ligeramente los labios pero Trowa se detiene, segundos después se inca y nuevamente se prepara para entrar en Quatre, dentro de él comienza con ritmo acelerado a diferencia de la primera vez donde había comenzado lentamente, Quatre aprieta con fuerza sus manos apretando a la vez las sábanas de la cama, la mano derecha de Trowa agarra el miembro de Quatre con el ritmo de la penetración, el placer que sentía Quatre era muy grande, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer, pero ese no era su deseo, finalmente Trowa culminaba de nuevo en él, Quatre deja las sábanas y rendido se acuesta en la cama, el chico se queda dormido segundos después de haberse acostado, Trowa lo mira y suspira, después acaricia su cabello mientras lo ve tiernamente dormir, Trowa le da las gracias y acto seguido también se acuesta, le da un beso en la frente y poco después se queda dormido.

Pasada ya la noche, el primero en despertar es Quatre, quien se acerca y besa la mejilla de Trowa, se levanta, se viste y baja a la cocina, el chico abre el refrigerador y piensa en algo para preparar de desayuno a Trowa, Quatre se da cuenta que ya no hay leche y decide salir a comprar, al llegar a la puerta ve un retrato que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de servicio, en el retrato salía Wufei al lado de Trowa, el rostro de ambos se mostraba muy feliz, Quatre ve el retrato fijamente y después de un rato lo agarra y pone boca abajo, después sale de la casa a la tienda de abarrotes; al llegar a la casa ve a Trowa sentado en la sala, ambos se miran y sonríen

Quatre. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Trowa. Excelente

Quatre. Que gusto

Trowa. ¿Adónde fuiste?

Quatre. A comprar unas cosas a la tienda de abarrotes, te prepararé algo rico de desayunar

Trowa. No hace falta, si quieres, desayunamos por ahí

Quatre. No, quiero prepararte algo yo mismo

Trowa. Está bien

Quatre prepara el desayuno de ambos y lo sirve, al probarlo Trowa felicita a Quatre por ser un excelente cocinero, Quatre le regala un gracias y un beso a Trowa por su comentario, después de una larga plática y muchas risas Trowa se pone serio y voltea hacia abajo, aparentemente no veía nada

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Trowa. Pensaba

Quatre. ¿En?

Trowa. Anoche dijiste que querías terminar lo nuestro, ¿sigue en pie tu decisión?

Quatre. Ya no, a menos que quieras lo contrario

Trowa. No, no lo decía por eso, es que yo no quería terminar lo nuestro

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Trowa. Sé que te fui infiel, que no puedo dejar mis relaciones pasajeras, pero no quiero que me dejes, trataré de cambiar, por ti

Quatre. Que lindo eres Trowa, yo te ayudaré

Trowa. ¿Quieres que paseemos por algún lugar?

Quatre. Me gustaría ir a Central Park, adoro ese lugar

Trowa. Ahí nos vimos cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita

Quatre. Es verdad

Trowa sube a cambiarse y cuando baja Quatre ya lo espera en la puerta, la abre y pone un pie fuera, Trowa voltea a la mesa y ve como el retrato donde está con Wufei se encuentra volteado, entonces lo agarra y lo ve

Trowa. ¿Tú lo volteaste?

Quatre. Debió haberse caído

Trowa. Tienes razón, vámonos

Trowa acomoda el retrato en su lugar y ambos se van, Trowa se queda pensativo, no ha creído el comentario de Quatre y está seguro que él fue quien volteó dicho retrato; después de su paseo y casi al atardecer Trowa lleva a Quatre a casa de Sally, se despiden en la puerta con un beso y Quatre entra a la casa, al llegar a su cuarto, Sally entra y saluda

Quatre. ¿Cómo está señorita Sally?

Sally. ¿Lo hicieron?

Quatre. ¿Qué dice?

Sally. Tú y Trowa, ¿se acostaron?

Quatre. Mentir sería muy estúpido ¿no?

Sally. Que remedio contigo, si que estas enamorado, además prometí no entrometerme en sus cosas

Quatre. Muchas gracias

Sally. ¿Le preguntaste por lo de la otra noche?

Quatre. El me lo dijo, si estuvo con alguien

Sally. ¿Seguirás con él a pesar de eso?

Quatre. Así es

Sally. He hablado mucho contigo de eso, pero ahora ya no diré nada, tu sabrás que haces con tu vida, suerte

Quatre. No se enoje conmigo

Sally. No me enojo, me decepciona tu terquedad, pero está bien, deseo que sean felices

Quatre. Gracias

Sally sale del cuarto de Quatre y habla por teléfono a Trowa, él todavía no llega a su casa así que Sally deja un mensaje en la contestadora, minutos después llega Trowa a su casa y revisa sus mensajes; el primero pertenece a Zechs, el cual dice que esa noche lo visitará, Trowa mueve su cabeza a los lados en modo de desaprobación, el segundo mensaje es el de Sally, el mensaje dice que se vean el día que sigue en el Restaurante de siempre, Trowa se extraña del mensaje pero no le toma mucha importancia, se acerca al mini bar y se sirve una copa de vino tinto, segundos después alguien llama a la puerta, abre y es Zechs, Trowa lo ve seriamente y le dice que ese día no está de humor, Zechs le dice que él puede alegrarle el día y lo besa en los labios, Zechs se invita solo a pasar y directamente se dirige al mini bar, agarra una botella de Champagne y la abre, se sirve una copa, se acerca a Trowa y le acaricia lentamente el pecho, Trowa agarra la mano de Zechs y la aleja

Zechs. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trowa. Te dije que no estaba de humor

Zechs. No es normal oír eso de ti

Trowa. Lo sé, pero de verdad hoy no

Zechs. Está bien, en unos minutos te arrepentirás

Trowa. No lo creo

Trowa se sienta en el sofá y Zechs permanece parado, cuando se acaba la copa se sirve otra, le da un pequeño trago y la deja en la barra, después se coloca enfrente de Trowa a un metro de distancia, Zechs se acaricia el cuello y poco después se acaricia el cabello

Trowa. ¿Qué haces?

Zechs. Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir

Trowa. Por favor, ¿por qué no te vas de mi casa?

Zechs. Me dieron ganas de bailar

Zechs comienza a moverse lentamente y a la vez se acaricia el pecho, Trowa lo mira, en momentos trataba de no hacerlo pero no puede evitarlo, Zechs se quita la camisa y la avienta a un lado, él continúa bailando, se acaricia el estómago y quita su cinturón, desabrocha sus pantalones y continúa bailando, Trowa pasa saliva mientras ve a Zechs quitarse los pantalones, él continúa bailando ahora con un ritmo más sensual y a la vez se sigue acariciando y lame sus labios, Zechs invita a Trowa a ir con él pero se niega, Zechs termina de quitarse la ropa y Trowa no deja de mirarlo, Zechs se acaricia todo el cuerpo quedándose en su miembro y comienza a masturbarse, Trowa se excita con el espectáculo pero lucha internamente por no caer, Zechs gime de placer y con la mirada llama a Trowa a ir con él y hacerle compañía, los gemidos de Zechs se aceleran y aumenta su ritmo, continúa haciéndolo hasta que culmina en la alfombra de Trowa, se acuesta en el suelo y pregunta a Trowa por qué no ha ido con él

Trowa. Tengo pareja

Zechs. ¿Y eso cuándo te ha importado?

Trowa. No lo quiero lastimar, es débil de su corazón

Zechs. Con que se trata de él, ya recuerdo que lo mencionaste, ¿y qué tienen ustedes?

Trowa. Somos pareja

Zechs. El no está aquí, Ojos que no ven, Corazón que no siente

Trowa. Eso no es lo que importa, lo quiero

Zechs. ¿Lo amas?

Trowa. Aún no, pero espero enamorarme de él

Zechs. Tú no eres así, no te creo

Trowa. Quiero cambiar

Zechs. No lo creo, es que aún me falta para convencerte

Zechs se acerca a Trowa y se inca, acaricia sus piernas y desabrocha sus pantalones, Trowa intenta alejarlo pero Zechs baja el cierre del pantalón, Trowa pone resistencia y forcejea con Zechs y logra alejarlo, Zechs se pone serio y agarra el cinturón que se había quitado y aventado al suelo, se acerca a Trowa y le amarra las manos, él se queja pero no puede oponerse, Zechs se muestra más fuerte que él, nuevamente se inca y abre las piernas de Trowa, lo toma con ambas manos y comienza, Trowa cierra sus ojos mientras Zechs continúa hasta que logra que Trowa culmine en su boca, Zechs se limpia descaradamente y después besa los labios de Trowa

Zechs. ¿Lo ves?, no era tan difícil

Trowa. Vete por favor

Zechs. ¿No te gustó?

Trowa. Claro que me gustó, por eso quiero que te vayas, no quiero serle infiel, y créeme, me está costando mucho trabajo

Zechs. No le serás infiel, esto solo es pasión carnal, engañarlo sería amar a otra persona y aún así estar con él, no te preocupes

Trowa. No es verdad, ya vete por favor

Zechs. Está bien, me iré, pero ya no vuelvas a llamarme, no volveré a ser tú consuelo, incluso si lo dejas a él

Trowa. No te preocupes, no necesito de tu ayuda

Zechs. Idiota

Enojado Zechs se viste y se va de casa de Trowa aventando fuertemente la puerta, Trowa también se enoja por haber dejado a Zechs llegar tan lejos, entonces se acerca al teléfono y llama a Quatre, el chico contesta muy emocionado sabiendo que es Trowa, él le dice que le tiene una propuesta, Quatre dice que escucha, Trowa le pide que se vaya a vivir con él, emocionado Quatre no duda en decir que sí a la proposición de su amor; después de colgar el teléfono le da la noticia a Sally, ella se sorprende ya que es la primera vez que Trowa hace algo semejante, sería la primera vez que viviría con alguien, ni siquiera a Wufei se lo había pedido. A la mañana siguiente Trowa llega temprano al Restaurante donde Sally lo había citado el día anterior, media hora más tarde ella llega al lugar citado, ambos se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, Trowa abre la silla para que Sally se siente

Trowa. ¿Para qué me has citado?

Sally. ¿No podemos acaso vernos?

Trowa. Si, claro que sí, pero me extraño que me invitaras así y sin traer a Quatre, ¿quieres hablar acerca de él verdad?

Sally. No exactamente, solo quiero saber que pretendes con todo

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?, pero si yo me lo quiero tomar en serio, quiero enseriarme

Sally. ¿Me lo prometes?, en poco tiempo le he tenido un cariño especial a ese chico, es como mi hermano menor, y no quiero que salga lastimado

Trowa. Te lo prometo

Sally. Trowa, ¿seguro que esto no es un intento por sacar a Wufei de tu corazón?

Trowa. No lo es

Sally. Eso espero, porque no sería justo para Quatre

Trowa. Lo sé, no sería justo

Sally. Hablando de Wufei ¿qué piensa Quatre acerca de él?

Trowa. Creo que no le agrada su memoria

Sally. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Trowa. Ayer volteo uno de los retratos que tengo de él

Sally. ¿Quatre?

Trowa. Dijo que seguramente se cayó, pero no es verdad

Sally. Debe ser difícil vivir a la sombra de otra persona

Trowa. Él me ama Sally

Sally. Lo sé

Trowa. Y no lo merezco

Sally. Perdóname, pero también lo sé

Trowa. Le he pedido que viva conmigo, él morirá joven ¿verdad?

Sally. No es exactamente seguro, pero creo que no vivirá por muchos años

Trowa. Yo lo voy hacer muy feliz en esos años Sally

Sally. Gracias Trowa

Trowa. Quiero su felicidad, quiero estar con él hasta el final

Sally. Volverás a sufrir, también por eso no quería que se enredaran emocionalmente, no soportaré verte triste de nuevo

Trowa. Yo no importo, haré con Quatre lo que jamás hice con Wufei

Sally. Trowa, Wufei no volverá en Quatre, lo sabes

Trowa. Yo lo amaba demasiado Sally

Trowa se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y comienza a llorar, Sally acerca su silla y lo abraza fuertemente. Por la noche Quatre a terminado de llevar sus cosas a casa de Trowa

Trowa. ¿Es todo?

Quatre. Si, es todo

Trowa. Bienvenido a casa

Quatre. Gracias, para celebrar prepararé algo delicioso de cenar

Trowa. Que rico, eres un chef excelente

Quatre. Trowa, quiero darte las gracias por todo, te amo

Trowa. No es nada, quiero que seas feliz, ¿me permites?

Quatre. Claro que sí

Un par de meses después...

Sally estaba próxima a cumplir años y Trowa se encargaba de organizarle su fiesta de cumpleaños, había hecho varios preparativos y se encontraba con ella en la sala revisando la lista de invitados

Sally. No vayas a invitar a Zechs, nunca me cayó bien

Trowa. No te preocupes, ya no somos amigos

Sally. Que bueno, me alegro mucho

Trowa. Oye, has puesto en la lista a Une, recuerda que Traize y ella terminaron, sería incómodo para él

Sally. Pero Traize no es mi amigo, es solo un conocido, y Une es una de mis mejores amigas, lo sabes, cuando sea tu fiesta invita a Traize y a Une no

Trowa. Está bien

Sally. También invita a Lucrecia

Trowa. ¿A ella?, sí que es guapa, está bien

Sally. Está enamorada de ti ¿sabias?

Trowa. Lo sospechaba, es muy linda

Sally. ¿Y Quatre?

Trowa. Oye, Quatre es hermoso, además ella no me interesa

Sally. Más te vale ingrato... ah, se me olvidaba, agrega a Catherine

Trowa. ¿Catherine?

Sally. Es una amiga del trabajo, hace poco la conocí

Trowa. Está bien

Sally. Te caerá bien, es muy simpática

Trowa. Espero que sí, oye, ¿estas invitando a Duo?

Sally. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Trowa. ¿Qué éramos amantes?

Sally. Pero estas con Quatre

Trowa. Pareciera que no conoces a Duo

Sally. Lo conozco, seductor a más no poder, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos, le advertiré, no te preocupes

Trowa. Es que es muy atractivo

Sally. Eso no te lo niego

Trowa. Me contendré

Los dos terminan de hacer la lista de cumpleaños de Sally, y después los tres van a un Restaurante a comer

Quatre. Ahora tengo cita con el doctor

Trowa. Te acompaño

Quatre. No te preocupes, iré solo

Trowa. Estas loco, iré contigo

Sally. Trowa tiene razón, no vayas solo

Quatre. Está bien, últimamente no me he sentido bien

Trowa. Es que casi no comes

Quatre. Eso no es verdad

Trowa. No quiero que te me enfermes

Quatre. Muchas gracias por preocuparte, eres un encanto

Trowa. Terminando de aquí nos vamos al consultorio

Quatre. Pero la cita es más tarde

Trowa. Entonces más tarde será

Trowa y Quatre van a la consulta del último, Trowa lo espera afuera en una de las salas mientras Quatre permanece adentro con el doctor

Quatre. ¿Todo bien?

Doctor. Me preocupas Quatre

Quatre. Sea sincero doctor

Doctor. Tu enfermedad es degenerativa, lo sabes ¿no?

Quatre. Lo sé

Doctor. Los resultados del electrocardiograma no son favorables

Quatre. Explíquese

Doctor. Para que me entiendas, el funcionamiento de tu corazón ha ido en desmejoro, y es probable que se formen coágulos, lo cual te puede generar una trombosis

Quatre. ¿Qué es eso?

Doctor. Es cuando se bloquea un vaso sanguíneo o una cavidad cardiaca

Quatre. ¿Y?

Doctor. Eso te puede producir un infarto en el miocardio

Quatre. ¿Tiene cura?

Doctor. El coagulo puede inhibirse a través de tratamientos con fármacos como la heparina

Quatre. Quiere decir que no todo está mal ¿verdad?

Doctor. Así parece, pero si un coágulo se desprende y circula por la sangre trae grandes consecuencias, si llegara al cerebro te podría ocasionar una embolia o parálisis cerebral

Quatre. No me asuste

Doctor. Lo siento Quatre, eres el número 108 en la lista de transplantes

Quatre. Entonces voy a morir

Doctor. Como te dije, hay tratamiento, pero como todo, hay riesgos

Quatre. Deme el tratamiento

Doctor. Está bien

Quatre. Por favor, no se lo diga ni a Sally ni a Trowa

Doctor. Está bien, respetaré tu decisión

Quatre. Muchas gracias por todo doctor

Doctor. Cuídate mucho

Quatre. Tampoco informe a mi padre, por favor

Doctor. Lo siento Quatre, él viene cada mes para ver como estas

Quatre. En ese caso, no le discuto

Doctor. Pasa con mi asistente para que te entregue tú tratamiento

Quatre. Sí, con su permiso

Doctor. Pasa, y recuerda venir en dos semanas, quiero ver como reaccionas al tratamiento

Quatre. De acuerdo, adiós

Quatre sale de la oficina del doctor y la asistente le hace entrega de su nuevo tratamiento, al salir a la sala donde se encuentra Trowa se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente, Trowa se preocupa y le pregunta que le pasa, Quatre lo suelta y le sonríe, después le comenta que todo está bien, solo que tenía ganas de abrazarle, Trowa se cree lo que Quatre le dice y ambos salen del consultorio. Una semana después...

Trowa. Aún faltan muchos invitados

Sally. Es temprano

Trowa. ¿Ya llegó Duo?

Sally. No comiences, por favor

Trowa. Perdón, no lo decía con malas intenciones, Quatre está de aquel lado, lo respeto

Sally. Eso espero

Momentos después llega Lucrecia, abraza a Sally y la felicita, a Trowa lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla

Trowa. Cuanto tiempo

Lucrecia. Es verdad, sigues igual de encantador

Trowa. Y tú igual de hermosa

Lucrecia. Gracias

Lucrecia se sonroja por el comentario de Trowa, pero Sally le da un codazo, después invita a Lucrecia a servirse algo, la chica deja a ambos y entra de lleno a la casa, momentos después llega Une, quien después de saludar a la pareja de amigos pregunta si han invitado a Traize, Sally le dice que no se preocupe, que no lo han hecho, ella sonríe y también entra a la casa, unos minutos pasan y ahora quien llega es la amiga del trabajo de Sally, después de felicitarla, Sally procede a la presentación de ella y Trowa

Catherine. Mucho gusto

Trowa. El placer es totalmente mío señorita

Catherine. Que encantador es usted

Trowa. No tanto como usted

Catherine. Gracias

Catherine se retira y entra a tomar algo, ella cree que Trowa es muy apuesto y ha causado en ella una gran impresión, Sally se da cuenta de eso y solo ríe burlescamente; poco después Sally y Trowa entran a tomar algo dejando a Quatre ahora cuidando la puerta, después de varios invitados llega uno en especial, se trata de Duo, el chico saluda a Quatre

Quatre. Pase usted, Sally está por ahí

Duo. Gracias, perdón pero no te recuerdo

Quatre. Es que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner

Duo. Mucho gusto, Duo Maxwell

Quatre. El gusto es mío

Duo. ¿Tú que eres de Sally?

Quatre. Viví aquí un tiempo, somos amigos

Duo. ¿A sí?, entonces ¿dónde vives ahora?

Quatre. Con Trowa, seguramente también lo conoces

Duo. Más de lo que crees

Quatre. Oh, ya entiendo

Duo. ¿Son novios?

Quatre. No le digo que vivimos juntos

Duo. Si, es verdad, con tu permiso, felicitaré a Sally

Quatre. Pase, está en su casa

Duo se retira altaneramente y Quatre le ve irse, su mirada hacia él no era muy amistosa, en cambio Duo se va sonriente, al ver a Sally le dice fuerte su nombre, ella voltea y va hacia él, ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, tenían tiempo de no verse (10 meses), cuando se sueltan, Duo voltea a ver a Trowa y le sonríe, se acerca a él y discretamente le da un beso en los labios, aunque sus labios apenas si habían tocado los de Trowa

Duo. Hola

Trowa. Hola Duo ¿cómo estas?

Duo. No muy bien

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Tuve el "placer" de conocer a Quatre

Trowa. Ah, por eso

Duo. Y yo que también había venido en tu busca

Trowa. Me halagas, pero ya ves, estoy con él

Duo. Ya me di cuenta

Sally. En fin, pónganse cómodos

Duo. Gracias querida

Duo se retira pero antes lanza una mirada incitadora a Trowa, después le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza con la mirada y antes de voltearse se lame el labio inferior, Trowa sonríe ante la acción y después se voltea, Sally voltea a verlo y lo regaña moviendo solamente la cabeza en forma de desaprobación

Trowa. Tú lo invitaste

Sally. Pero le das alas, ignóralo, sabes como es de coqueto

Trowa. No lo puedo evitar, es encantador

Sally. Trowa, Quatre está en ésta casa

Trowa. Calma, no pienso hacer nada malo

Sally. Más te vale, pillo

Una hora más tarde, se encuentran en la sala sentados Trowa, Sally, Quatre y Duo; Trowa y Duo en un sillón, Sally en otro y Quatre en una silla, los demás invitados estaban distribuidos en las demás partes de la casa, adrede, Duo se acerca un poco más a Trowa mientras Quatre ve todo un poco molesto

Duo. ¿Y cuánto tienen viviendo juntos?

Trowa. Un par de meses, hermosos meses

Duo. No lo dudo, con alguien como tú, quien no

Quatre. Y somos muy felices

Duo. Tranquilo, yo no lo estoy negando

Trowa. Yo traeré más de beber, ¿algo en especial?

Sally. No para mí

Duo. Un coñac

Quatre. Jugo

Trowa. De acuerdo, espérenme aquí

Duo. ¿Jugo?

Quatre. Tomo medicamentos

Duo. Que mal, espero te cures pronto

Quatre. ¿No querrás decir que me muera pronto?

Duo. Ay, que malo

Quatre. ¿Yo?, eres tú quien se acerca mucho a Trowa

Duo. Tranquilo, somos solo amigos

Quatre. Sé que clase de amigos tiene él

Duo. ¿Entonces sabes lo que hubo?

Quatre. Saberlo a ciencia cierta no, pero lo imagino

Duo. Haces bien, pero si quieres detalles, con todo gusto pregúntame

Sally. Basta, no sigan, Quatre ¿traes más botana?

Quatre. Claro

Quatre se levanta de su asiento y Sally también se levanta, se acerca a Duo y coloca uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios

Sally. Por favor ya no sigas

Duo. ¿Yo?, él es muy celosito

Sally. Por favor Duo, amigo, es que él está enfermo

Duo. ¿De qué?

Sally. Del corazón

Duo. Pobrecito

Sally. Y va a morir

Duo. Que mala onda, es muy joven

Sally. Apenas va a cumplir 19 años

Duo. Eso explica porque Trowa vive con él

Sally. ¿Qué?

Duo. Trowa no se comprometería con nadie por nada del mundo, cuando estaba con Wufei él murió y nunca tuvieron algo realmente serio, supongo que no quiere cometer los mismos errores del pasado

Sally. Por una parte sí, pero por la otra, Trowa se está enamorando de él

Duo. No es verdad

Sally. Ríndete Duo, Trowa nunca fue tuyo

Duo. Yo también lo amo Sally

Sally. Lo sé amigo, lo sé

Duo. Aunque nunca sea mío totalmente, siempre me he conformado con tenerlo físicamente

Sally mira a Duo y se da cuenta de la tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos mientras habla de Trowa, ella se siente mal por él pero sabe que Trowa nunca le corresponderá, poco después llegan Trowa y Quatre, uno con las bebidas y el otro con la botana. Un poco más tarde, algunos de los invitados ya se habían ido, Trowa sale al balcón de la sala y ahí se encontraba Duo con una copa de coñac, Trowa se acerca, le quita la copa y le da un trago al vino, después se la regresa a Duo, él voltea y ambos se miran a los ojos, sin hablar ni una sola palabra, Duo se acerca a Trowa y ambos se besan, los dos habían tomado un poco, Trowa un poco más que Duo, después de besarse Trowa vuelve a quitar la copa a Duo

Duo. ¿Y tú chico?

Trowa. Está por ahí

Duo. Me besaste

Trowa. Lo sé, ¿acaso no te gustó?

Duo. Pensé que me alejarías

Trowa. Tenía ganas de besarte

Duo. Yo también, ¿vamos arriba?

Trowa. Podrían vernos

Duo. Subo yo primero, te espero en el cuarto de huéspedes

Trowa. Estaré ahí en unos segundos

Duo. Te esperaré

Duo se va del balcón y sube al lugar acordado, Quatre lo ve subir y no le toma importancia, minutos después Trowa también sube, al llegar al cuarto ve a Duo acostado en la cama, el chico le insita a ir con él, Trowa se acerca y lo besa, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, Trowa comienza a besar el cuello de Duo y acariciar su estómago, Duo se da cuenta que la puerta está abierta pero no dice nada; en la planta baja Quatre pregunta por Trowa a Sally pero ella no sabe dónde se encuentra, Quatre busca en toda la planta baja incluyendo el jardín y no lo encuentra, entonces decide subir a buscarlo, al subir y caminar un poco a la derecha escucha unas risas, se asoma al cuarto y ve a Trowa hacerle cosquillas a Duo en la espalda, Trowa se encontraba solo en calzoncillos y Duo sin su camisa puesta, sus pantalones estaban desabrochados pero aún puestos, al verlos Quatre siente ganas de llorar pero se aguanta, solamente se va de ahí sin que Trowa y Duo se hayan dado cuenta de su presencia, poco después que Quatre se haya ido, Trowa deja de hacerle cosquillas a Duo

Trowa. Perdóname Duo, pero esto no está bien, Quatre está abajo

Duo. No se dará cuenta, hagámoslo, tengo muchas ganas

Trowa. Yo también estoy muy excitado, pero no puedo, de verdad

Duo. Anda, solo un poquito, entra en mí rapidito, ni sentirás que lo engañaste

Trowa. No me tientes

Duo. ¿No quieres?, entonces ayúdame a masturbarme, sino me va a doler

Trowa. Está bien, quítate los pantalones

Duo se quita sus pantalones y Trowa se inca frente a él, lo introduce en su boca y lo ayuda, Duo jala los cabellos de Trowa gustosamente, Trowa también se masturba al mismo tiempo que lo hace con Duo, ambos estaban muy excitados y casi al mismo tiempo culminan, Duo se deja caer a suelo y Trowa se levanta y se viste

Duo. Gracias

Trowa. Debo bajar, Quatre no se tiene que enterar

Duo. Bajaré después

Trowa baja y al llegar con Quatre descaradamente le besa la mejilla, Quatre se muestra serio y cortante con Trowa

Trowa. Es noche, ¿nos vamos?

Quatre. ¿No tienes más cosas que hacer?

Trowa. ¿A qué te refieres?

Quatre. Nada, solo divago

Trowa. Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos

Sally. Esta bien, que les vaya bonito, gracias por la fiesta

Trowa. Fue un placer organizarla, Quatre, despídete

Quatre. Buenas noches señorita

Sally. Buenas noches, se van con cuidado

Quatre y Trowa salen de casa de Sally rumbo a la casa de ambos; al llegar a ella, Trowa abraza a Quatre por la espalda y besa su cuello, Quatre permanece estático y no dice palabra alguna a Trowa, él continúa acariciándolo y besándolo cada vez más hacia abajo, al llegar a la parte baja de su espalda levanta la camisa y lo besa, Trowa va a dar otro beso a Quatre pero él se quita, Trowa se extraña de su actitud y lo llama por su nombre, pero Quatre no responde ni voltea siquiera, solamente sube las escaleras y se dirige a su recámara, Trowa le sigue segundos después que él se subió, Trowa se acerca a Quatre y le pregunta si algo malo pasa, pero Quatre le da la espalda, Trowa se da cuenta que Quatre ha comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, nuevamente se acerca a él pero Quatre le grita que lo deje en paz, Trowa asiente dos veces con la cabeza y se va del cuarto para dirigirse a otro. A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar es Trowa, baja y se prepara un café, se lo toma mientras espera a que Quatre despierte, cuando él despierta, baja y se dirige a la sala donde está Trowa, al verlo no le da siquiera los buenos días, Trowa pregunta el porque de su actitud pero igualmente no le contesta, Trowa se enoja y acerca al chico, lo agarra de los hombros y gritando le pregunta que es lo que le pasa, Quatre desvía su mirada y no contesta, Trowa se enoja, lo suelta y sale de la casa, Quatre se sienta un poco agitado en el sofá; una hora después Trowa regresa a la casa, al entrar encuentra a Quatre escuchando música y leyendo un libro, Trowa se acerca y lo quita de sus manos

Trowa. ¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?

Quatre. Déjame tranquilo Trowa

Trowa. No hasta que me expliques que demonios te pasa

Quatre. Como si no lo supieras

Trowa. No, no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando

Quatre. Eres un descarado, ayer todavía te atreviste a besarme

Trowa. ¿De que me hablas?

Quatre. ¡Deja de evadirlo!

Trowa. ¿Evadir qué?

Quatre. ¡Tuviste relaciones con Duo!

Al oír las palabras de Quatre, Trowa baja la cabeza y dice un lo siento a Quatre, pero él se va de ahí fuera de la casa, Trowa se sienta y se queda pensando en el mal que cometió al no haberle dicho a Duo que no como debía hacerlo. Quatre va a casa de Sally, al abrir ella la puerta nota a Quatre deprimido y lo invita a pasar

Sally. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Soy un tarado, y yo que pensé que él podría cambiar, que yo lo haría cambiar

Sally. Supongo que hablas de Trowa

Quatre. Estuvo con Duo anoche

Sally. ¿Se atrevió?

Quatre. Yo los vi Sally, los vi juguetear en la cama

Sally. ¿Teniendo sexo?

Quatre. No, solo jugueteando

Sally. Pero Quatre, estoy segura que no se acostó con él

Quatre. Si ese fuera el caso, aún así él subió y estaba en la cama con él

Sally. En eso tienes razón, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Quatre. Regresar a casa de mi padre

Sally. ¿Estas seguro?

Quatre. No mucho, pero no veo otra salida, no pienso sufrir al lado de una persona que no me ama

Sally. Dale otra oportunidad, el te quiere

Quatre. No lo dudo, pero no me ama

Sally. Esta bien, prometí no entremeterme en sus asuntos, te deseo suerte

Quatre. Muchas gracias Sally, me has dado mucho apoyo desde que nos conocimos, te quiero mucho

Sally. Muchas gracias a ti Quatre, eres bienvenido siempre

Sally abraza a Quatre y él a ella, antes de irse le pide de favor que vaya a casa de Trowa por sus cosas, ya que no soportaría verlo nuevamente ni mucho menos despedirse. Horas después Sally va a casa de Trowa por el encargo de Quatre; al escucharse el timbre Trowa se levanta esperanzado en que sea Quatre quien llama a la puerta, pero al ver a Sally de antemano supone que no serán muy agradables las noticias, Trowa hace pasar a Sally y le ofrece algo de beber

Trowa. No quiere verme ¿verdad?

Sally. Así es

Trowa. No lo culpo

Sally. ¿Por qué Trowa, por qué le hiciste eso?

Trowa. Cree que tuve relaciones con Duo pero no es así

Sally. Lo supuse, pero él los vio haciendo cosas en la cama

Trowa. Nos besamos y nos quitábamos la ropa paulatinamente, pero no llegamos a nada

Sally. Trowa, éste error te saldrá caro, Quatre regresará a casa de su padre

Trowa. No, eso no

Sally. Pues así será, está decidido, yo vine por sus cosas porque no quiere verte

Trowa. No permitiré que se vaya

Sally. Ya se fue, tomó un vuelo a Washington hace un par de minutos

Trowa. Dame la dirección de la casa de su padre

Sally. No puedo, lo siento, de verdad

Trowa. Supongo que la regué y ya no podré arreglar las cosas entre Quatre y yo

Sally. Lo siento, yo de verdad quería que lo suyo durara más

Trowa. Lo sé Sally, gracias por tu apoyo

Dos semanas pasan desde la partida de Quatre a casa de su padre, Trowa parece aún deprimido ya que ahora está solo y la falta de Quatre lo hace sentirse triste. Mientras en casa de Sally, ella tiene una visita, se trata de su compañera de trabajo Catherine

Catherine. Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué onda con tu amigo Trowa?

Sally. ¿A qué te refieres?

Catherine. No te hagas, sabes que me gustó, ¿tiene compromiso?

Sally. Ya no

Catherine. Pásame su teléfono ¿no?

Sally. ¿Lo quieres ligar?

Catherine. ¿Tu que crees?

Sally. Esta bien, te lo pasaré

Sally le da el número de teléfono de Trowa a Catherine; cuando ella se va y llega a su casa lo primero que hace es hablarle a Trowa por teléfono, y lo invita a que ambos vayan a tomar una tasa de café, Trowa acepta, como siempre aceptaba todas las invitaciones que le hacían. Trowa pasa por Catherine a su casa y van al café

Trowa. Me sorprendió tu invitación

Catherine. A mí me sorprendió que aceptaras

Trowa. ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?, me caíste muy bien

Catherine. Tu también

Trowa. Conozcámonos, platícame de ti

Catherine. No hay mucho que contar, mi vida comenzó hasta hace poco

Trowa. ¿Tienes familia?

Catherine. No, y si la tengo, nada se sobre ellos

Trowa. En eso nos parecemos

Catherine. Así que también estas solo en el mundo

Trowa. Bueno, Sally es como la hermana que jamás tuve

Catherine. Si, ella es muy buena persona, habla maravillas de ti

Trowa. ¿Ustedes son muy amigas?

Catherine. Tenemos poco más de un año de conocernos, pero en ese tiempo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas

Trowa y Catherine continúan platicando agradablemente, al terminarse su café Trowa invita a Catherine a su departamento y ella acepta ni tarda ni perezosa, al llegar a dicho lugar Trowa se porta muy caballeroso con ella

Trowa. ¿Te ofrezco algo?

Catherine. Nada en especial

Trowa. ¿Sabes que me fije hace rato?

Catherine. Que cosa

Trowa. Eres muy bonita

Catherine. Gracias

Trowa. Te sonará ridículo, pero la primera vez que te vi, no sé porque pero sentí algo especial, como si te conociera

Catherine. ¿En serio?

Trowa. Si, fue una sensación extraña

Catherine. Si tu quieres, podemos conocernos mejor

Trowa. Eso espero

Trowa se acerca a Catherine y pasa sus cabellos detrás de su oído, Catherine cierra los ojos y Trowa intenta besarla, pero antes de que lo haga suena el teléfono, Catherine abre los ojos y Trowa se levanta, contesta y se trata de Duo, el chico le ha hablado a Trowa para seducirlo vía teléfono, pero el se muestra un poco indiferente, Trowa cuelga a Duo pero explicándole que otra persona se encuentra con él, cuando cuelga el teléfono se dirige nuevamente al sillón

Trowa. ¿En qué estábamos?

Catherine. Ibas a besarme

Trowa. Es verdad

Catherine cierra nuevamente sus ojos y Trowa la agarra de los hombros, se acerca para besarle pero alguien timbra la puerta, Trowa se enoja porque es interrumpido cuando se proponía besar a Catherine, se dirige a la puerta y cuando abre ve que se trata de Traize, al ver a Trowa, Traize lo abraza y besa su cuello, Trowa se sorprende y aleja a Traize, Catherine voltea y sonríe a Traize, él dice que ha llegado en mal momento y que se irá, pero Catherine dice que mejor se va ella, ya que tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar; cuando Catherine se va, Trowa entra a su casa y sin hacer caso a Traize se sienta es el sillón, agarra una copa que anteriormente se había servido y comienza a beber, Traize se acerca a Trowa y lo abraza, pero él cortantemente le pregunta el motivo de su visita, Traize lo agarra de la barbilla, lo besa y después le responde

Traize. ¿Tu qué crees?

Trowa. ¿Necesidades personales?

Traize. Yo les diría sexuales

Trowa. No estoy de humor

Traize. ¿Y la chica?

Trowa. Una buena compañía

Traize. ¿Son algo?

Trowa. Comenzamos a ser amigos

Traize. ¿No ha pasado nada?

Trowa. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en preguntar?

Traize. Curioso que soy

Trowa. Regrésate a tu casa Traize, en ésta ocasión no puedo satisfacerte

Traize. Si que te ha afectado

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?

Traize. Ese chico rubio ya no está aquí, supongo que te ha abandonado

Trowa. Ese no es tu asunto

Traize. Lo sé pero, es curioso que estés así, pareciera que te has enamorado

Trowa. No digas tonterías, jamás podré volver a amar

Traize. Todos conocemos bien tu historia Trowa, nadie que te conociera de hace años pudo haber imaginado que te enamorarías de Wufei

Trowa. Tu que sabes, no hace tanto que tu y yo nos conocimos

Traize. Pero sé de personas que sí, como Une

Trowa. Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso Traize, déjame tranquilo

Traize. Está bien, en otra ocasión vendré, recuerda que me has dejado abiertas las puertas de tu casa, y de tu cuarto

Trowa. Yo te llamaré

Trowa fríamente se voltea y deja que Traize se vaya sin que él lo dirija hacia la puerta. Más de noche, Trowa sube a su cuarto y se avienta en la cama, acostado comienza a recordar cuando Quatre vivía con él en aquella casa, melancólicamente voltea al otro lado de la cama y lo imagina sonriéndole, Trowa sonríe aún sabiendo que Quatre no está ahí, poco después se queda dormido. Muy temprano en la mañana se levanta y llama a Catherine por teléfono para invitarla a salir; en un Restaurante no muy lejos de ahí los dos van a desayunar, después de eso ambos caminan mientras platican acerca de sus vidas

Catherine. No tenía idea de que algo así pudo haberte pasado

Trowa. Aún no lo supero

Catherine. ¿Aún amas a esa persona?

Trowa. No lo sé, hace años que no me lo preguntaba

Catherine. ¿Ahora hay otra persona?

Trowa. No lo sé

Catherine. ¿No lo sabes?

Trowa. Hace poco termine una relación, y no me había dado cuenta de lo importante de su compañía, es raro que me pase eso, jamás he sido dependiente de otras personas

Catherine. Tal vez si lo ames

Catherine baja su cabeza un poco con sentimiento de desconsuelo, Trowa le levanta la cabeza con la mano y le regala una sonrisa

Trowa. ¿Quieres una nieve?

Catherine. Claro

Trowa. ¿Sabes?, me agrada mucho tu compañía

Catherine. Lo mismo digo

Trowa. En tan poco tiempo y siento que puedo tenerte mucha confianza

Catherine. Que lindo

Trowa pide las nieves y le da la suya a Catherine, después ambos se sientan en una banca que se encuentra en un parque a tan solo unos pasos de ahí, Trowa voltea a un lado y se percata que Catherine le observa, instantes después ambos se miran, Trowa se acerca a Catherine y le da un beso ligero en los labios, Catherine sonríe y sigue comiendo su nieve

Trowa. ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora?

Catherine. Lo siento, tengo una cita y no puedo faltar

Trowa. ¿Cita?

Catherine. No esa clase de cita, voy a un lugar a buscar información

Trowa. ¿De?

Catherine. No te digo porque luego se me cae todo, estoy muy entusiasmada y no quiero que se me eche a perder

Trowa. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Catherine. No, mejor llévame a mi casa porque me tengo que cambiar

Trowa. Está bien, vamos

Cuando terminan de comer sus nieves se levantan y dirigen a donde el automóvil de Trowa se encontraba estacionado, Trowa abre la puerta a Catherine y después la lleva a su casa, ambos se despiden solo con la mirada, Trowa arranca su auto y se va. Más tarde en la cita de Catherine...

Secretaria. Enseguida la atienden señorita

Catherine. Muchas gracias

Secretaria. ¿Emocionada?

Catherine. ¿Cómo no estarlo?, hoy me dan más noticias acerca de mi hermano

Secretaria. Le irá bien

Catherine. Gracias

La Directora sale de su oficina y da la indicación a Catherine para que pase, le ofrece asiento y un café, Catherine se sienta y acepta el café ofrecido; minutos después la Directora se acerca a su escritorio y se sienta, abre un cajón y saca unos papeles, Catherine se muestra un poco impaciente y nerviosa, intenta hablar pero se le va la voz, la Directora comienza a buscar el archivo, después lo encuentra

Catherine. ¿Y?

Directora. Catherine, sabes que la mayoría de los papeles se incendiaron cuando ocurrió el incidente de hace años, también ten en cuenta que el antiguo Director fue asesinado hace varios años, además de que el personal que antes laboraba ya no se encuentra en éste lugar tampoco, por lo tanto nos es más difícil saber si tu hermano sigue con vida o no

Catherine. ¿Y esos papeles, qué son?

Directora. El último registro de niños que ingresaron el mismo año que tú y tú hermano, tal vez te sea de ayuda

Catherine. ¿Con foto?

Directora. No, sin foto, solo los nombres

Catherine. Gracias señora Directora, me será de mucha ayuda

Directora. Que tengas suerte niña

Catherine. Gracias

Catherine se retira del lugar y se va a su casa, ya dentro comienza a leer las hojas que la Directora le había entregado, y una en especial llama su atención

Catherine. ¿Nombre desconocido?... no, mi hermano si tenía nombre, que tonta, por un momento creí que había dado con él... aunque, jamás registramos nuestros nombres... no, no, pero que absurdo, él se quedó más años, seguramente tuvo que decir su nombre, ay hermanito, ¿dónde estas?

Catherine se muestra muy triste, tanto, que hasta unas lágrimas corren rápidamente por sus mejillas, desde hace años se había dedicado a la búsqueda de su hermano. Cuando Catherine se había enterado por medio de las noticias que el lugar al que fueron ella y su hermano se había incendiado, rápidamente había ido en su busca pero sin resultados; ella se había escapado del orfanato para trabajar y así tener dinero para poder mantener a su hermano, por eso lo había dejado en ese lugar con la promesa de irlo a buscar después, pero todo se le había venido abajo con el incidente; sus amigos le decían que lo diera por muerto pero ella jamás había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, por eso no perdía la oportunidad de ir por pistas cada vez que se le presentasen. Mientras Trowa visitaba a Sally

Sally. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Dame la dirección de Quatre

Sally. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Lo que oíste, quiero ir

Sally. Pero...

Trowa. Tomaré el primer vuelo

Sally. Ya olvídalo, Quatre merece olvidarte

Trowa. Yo te lo dije, no quiero que se repita lo que pasó con Wufei

Sally. Pero Trowa

Trowa. Catherine me hizo ver lo que me hace falta ese chico

Sally. ¿Catherine?

Trowa. Ella es muy buena

Sally. Y le gustas

Trowa. También me gusta, pero ya hemos acordado

Sally. Bien, ese es otro asunto, ven

Sally se acerca a la mesa donde está el teléfono, agarra una hoja y anota la dirección de Quatre para Trowa, él le da las gracias y se va corriendo, sube a su auto y va antes a su casa, al llegar, Duo lo espera sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, Trowa saluda con una sonrisa y abre la puerta, cuando los dos entran y Trowa cierra la puerta, Duo se acerca y lo abraza

Trowa. Voy de salida Duo, al aeropuerto

Duo. ¿Adónde vas a viajar?

Trowa. Washington

Duo. ¿Ya ahorita?

Trowa. Si, así que no puedo atenderte

Trowa sube a su cuarto a agarrar las cosas necesarias para su viaje, Duo le sigue a su cuarto y al estar ahí los dos, nuevamente lo abraza, Trowa lo aparta y le recuerda que va de salida, Duo desabrocha su camisa y la avienta a Trowa en la cara

Duo. ¿Aún quieres irte?

Trowa. Por favor Duo, no seas tonto

Duo. No es necesario que vayas tan rápido, solo tardaremos unos minutos

Trowa. No solo se trata de eso Duo, no es por el tiempo, es que entre tú y yo no puede volver a haber algo

Duo. ¿Qué, por qué?

Trowa. Es hora de tomar cada quien un camino estable, Duo, eres muy atractivo, demasiado, puedes tener a tus pies al hombre o mujer que quieras

Duo. Te quiero a ti

Trowa. Duo

Duo. Te amo Trowa

Trowa. Pero yo no

Duo. Me conformo con tus caricias y tus besos

Trowa mira a Duo a los ojos y no comenta nada, continúa preparando sus cosas, Duo insiste y nuevamente lo abraza, dándole después un beso en los labios, Trowa responde el beso y después retira unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de Duo, las manos de Trowa después acarician la mejilla de Duo

Trowa. Este es el último beso que te doy Duo, no vuelvas a buscarme con esas intenciones

Duo. Te amo Trowa

Trowa. Ya no sigas, sufres innecesariamente

Duo. Te amo

Trowa. Por favor Duo

Duo. Te amo ¿me oyes, cómo se supone que te olvide así como así?

Trowa. Eres un gran amigo Duo, por eso no quiero verte así

Duo. ¡Te amo, con un carajo!

Trowa. Basta Duo, no continúes

Duo. ¿Es por él?

Trowa. Sí

Duo. ¿Lo amas?

Trowa observa a Duo y ambos mantienen la mirada, segundos después Trowa continúa arreglando sus cosas, Duo agacha su cabeza y se queda callado unos segundos

Duo. Entiendo, supongo que ya no tengo a que quedarme

Trowa. Seamos amigos

Duo. Si no puedo tenerte completo, prefiero quedarme sin una migaja

Trowa. ¿Me estás diciendo adiós, Duo?

Duo. Si Trowa, no quiero volver a saber más nada de ti

Trowa. Pero Duo...

Duo se va corriendo y sale de casa de Trowa llorando, por ir distraído choca con alguien a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Trowa, esa persona sostiene a Duo por unos instantes, cuando lo suelta ambos se miran a los ojos, Duo es el primero en reaccionar

Duo. Disculpe, soy muy torpe

Heero. No, discúlpame tú a mí

Duo. Con permiso

Duo trata de sacarle la vuelta pero el chico le sostiene el brazo

Heero. Espera, estas llorando, ¿te puedo auxiliar en algo?

Duo. No, muchas gracias

Heero. Algo te ha pasado, no puedo dejar que te vayas en ese estado, podría atropellarte un automóvil o algo así

Las palabras y la preocupación de Heero hacen sonrojar a Duo, quien lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras habla, Heero pregunta su nombre a Duo y se presentan

Heero. ¿Me quieres contar, qué te pasa?

Duo. Una tontería, nada serio

Heero. Esta bien, si no me quieres contar está bien

Duo. Es usted muy amable

Heero. ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

Duo asiente con la cabeza a la petición que Heero le hace, rápidamente entablan una conversación; al llegar a casa de Duo él lo invita a pasar y tomarse un café, minutos después sale a la conversación el por qué Duo lloraba cuando se habían encontrado, Duo no lo puede evitar y nuevamente llora, Heero lo abraza y después seca lentamente sus lágrimas, se miran unos segundos a los ojos y después se besan, Duo es el primero en apartar sus labios

Heero. Perdóname, no debí hacerlo

Duo. No, gracias por hacerlo

Heero. Ya no vuelvas a llorar por ese hombre

Duo. No, es un idiota

Ambos continúan hablando y no vuelven a tocar el tema del beso que se habían dado, cuando se les acaban las conversaciones un silencio incómodo se suscita en la casa, Heero observa fijamente a Duo, se acerca y acaricia sus labios, vuelven a mirarse y Duo es quien toma la iniciativa de besarle, rápidamente Heero contesta el beso y ambos comienzan a quitarse la ropa, antes de que Heero quite los pantalones a Duo, él se levanta del sillón, lo agarra de la mano y pide que le siga, sin parpadear ni decir comentario alguno Heero se levanta y le sigue, Duo llevaba a Heero a su recámara, al llegar lo primero que hace es besarle y jalarlo hacia él para que ambos se acostasen en la cama, al estar acostados Heero comienza por besarle el cuello, seguido del torso y terminando por quitarse totalmente la ropa, él lo agarra con dos manos y comienza, Duo se muerde fuertemente los labios y juega dos dedos en el cabello de Heero, él termina con Duo y sube por su cuerpo de la misma forma en que bajó, Heero acaricia el cuerpo de Duo lentamente, los jadeos de Duo ponen una sonrisa en el rostro de Heero, quien agarra el cuerpo de Duo y lo sienta en la cama, Duo se recarga en la cabecera y abre sus piernas doblándolas a la vez, estira su mano y abre uno de los cajones del buró, saca un condón y se lo da a Heero, él rápidamente se lo pone y se acerca a Duo, acaricia sus piernas y después se acomoda para entrar en él, Duo cierra sus ojos y Heero comienza, al principio Duo jadea para después gemir fuertemente, Heero también gime, Duo no era nada estrecho y eso ayudaba mucho a Heero, quien lo hacía con ritmo rápido y fuerte, Duo se agarra fuertemente de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama al tiempo que Heero aceleraba y él gritaba con fuerza, Duo se muerde los labios, empuña fuertemente sus ojos y gime con más fuerza, el placer había llegado hasta sus límites, la vista se le nublaba cuando intentaba abrir sus ojos y el color de sus mejillas era totalmente rojo, Heero tampoco podía abrir sus ojos y continuaba entrando y saliendo de Duo, ambos gemían con gran fuerza, Duo sentía que cada vez podía menos hasta que su último grito termina con un suspiro cuando Heero termina, sintiendo ambos alivio inmediato, Heero deja caer su cuerpo encima de Duo permaneciendo dentro de él, se miran a los ojos y se besan apasionadamente, después poco a poco Heero sale de Duo quitándose posteriormente el condón

Duo. Estuviste genial

Heero. No, fuiste tú quien me ha asombrado

Duo. Es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien a quien acabo de conocer

Heero. Igual yo, no quiero que te lleves esa impresión mía

Duo. La única impresión que me puedo llevar de ti es que eres excelente en la cama

Heero. Esa persona que te rechazó es un idiota de primera

Duo. Pero lo amo, amo a ese bastardo de Trowa

Heero. ¿Trowa dijiste?

Duo. Sí

Heero. ¿Trowa qué?

Duo. Barton

Al oír el apellido de Trowa, Heero se levanta rápidamente, Duo pregunta si acaso lo conoce, Heero pone un gesto no muy amistoso y nuevamente se sienta en la cama, entonces comienza a platicar su pasado con Trowa a Duo, Duo no puede creer la coincidencia en la que habían caído, Heero cuenta a Duo que precisamente se dirigía hacia con Trowa cuando ellos dos se toparon, ambos se quejan de Trowa y platican de sus experiencias personales

Duo. ¿Te enamoraste?

Heero. Si y no, un amor superficial, tal vez un poco más fuerte que eso, pero no tanto como para no poder vivir sin él

Duo. Yo sí lo amo, desde hace años

Heero. Le odio pero a la vez le comprendo el por qué de lo que él hace

Duo. Pero lo olvidaré, por mi vida que sí lo olvido

Heero. Me gustas Duo

Duo. Nos acabamos de conocer

Heero. Cuando me dirigía a casa de Trowa te vi a lo lejos y pensé "ese chico es muy guapo", incluso si no hubiésemos chocado yo te iba a detener

Duo. Me halagas, gracias

Heero. Si tú quieres...

Duo. Lo de ésta noche ha sido estupendo, pero no deja de ser solo un desliz, un impulso más, perdóname

Heero. Tomaré eso como un no

Duo. Lo siento, por ahora no podría

Heero. ¿Por Trowa?

Duo. Precisamente

Heero. ¿Y después?

Duo. ¿Me esperarás?

Heero. Por lo de hoy juraría que vale la pena

Duo se acerca a Heero y lo besa, él responde, nuevamente los amantes fugaces se hacían el amor, Duo dentro de Heero y haciéndolo gozar tal y como él también lo había hecho con anterioridad, para Duo también era fácil estar dentro de Heero, quien se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, Duo acariciaba incesantemente la espalda de Heero, después se acuesta sobre él y muerde su espalda a la vez que acelera su ritmo, Heero gime fuertemente de placer y aprieta también con más fuerza las sábanas, Duo sale repentinamente de Heero y lo vuelve frente a él, se miran a los ojos y Heero pide a Duo con la mirada que continúe, Duo agarra las piernas de Heero, una con cada mano y las separa, una de sus manos suelta la pierna respectiva y agarra su miembro, lo acaricia y se acerca más a Heero, se agacha y le regala un beso donde mismo, Heero jadea y se muerde el labio, entonces Duo entra nuevamente en él, rápido y con fuerza para placer de Heero, su mano seguía en su miembro, Heero se flexiona un poco y coloca tres de sus dedos en boca de Duo, quien los muerde y lame, la otra mano de Heero la coloca en su propio miembro ayudando a Duo a que lo masturbase; el placer era demasiado, Heero ya no podía más y gritaba con fuerza, los gemidos de Heero excitaban más a Duo, quien seguía con la penetración y a la vez masturbando a Heero con la ayuda de éste, también seguía mordiendo los dedos de Heero pero con más fuerza, Heero se queja un poco de dolor por sus dedos pero también gemía placenteramente, Duo comienza a vaciarse dentro de Heero, después sale de él y continúa masturbándolo, Heero y Duo se toman fuertemente de las manos que tenían libres continuando con las otras su trabajo, ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan, continúan con más rapidez, Heero aún no conseguía su orgasmo pero no pasaban muchos segundos cuando por fin lo conseguía, Heero se ensucia el vientre, Duo limpia con dos dedos y los lame, Heero regala un beso a Duo y después se levanta de la cama; Duo comenta que se encuentra muy agotado, se acuesta en la cama, momentos después Heero se mete a la regadera a bañarse, Duo se queda completamente dormido, Heero termina, sale, se viste y baja a la sala, termina de cambiarse y se va de la casa de Duo.

Por otro lado Trowa esperaba en el aeropuerto el primer vuelo disponible a Washington, pero el próximo era hasta en cuatro horas, entonces decide regresar a su casa y tomar otro en la mañana del día siguiente, se sube a su automóvil y conduce torpemente a su casa, recordaba a Quatre y se distraía, al llegar, estacionar su auto y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa se encuentra con Heero sentado en las escaleras afuera de la puerta, Trowa se sorprende por la inesperada visita, sonríe y comenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Heero se pone de pie, se acerca y da un fuerte golpe a Trowa en la cara, él se enoja y pregunta por qué lo ha hecho, Heero no contesta e intenta irse, Trowa lo sigue y detiene, Heero no contesta a las preguntas de Trowa y nuevamente enojado vuelve a golpearlo, Trowa le agarra fuertemente las manos y lo recarga violentamente contra una pared

Trowa. Explícame que te pasa

Heero. Suéltame, idiota

Trowa. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿y así me tratas?

Heero. ¿Te suena el nombre de Duo Maxwell?

Trowa. ¿Se conocen?

Heero. Desde hoy, ¿cómo eres tan canalla?

Trowa. ¿Yo?

Heero. Eres capaz de todo por placer, por sexo, arruinas a las personas, les haces daño y andas por ahí como si nada, pendejo

Trowa. Basta de ofensas, si hablas por lo de hoy con Duo entonces no sabes nada, le dejé porque quiero a otra persona

Heero. ¿Querer, tú?

Trowa suelta a Heero y camina tres pasos

Trowa. Duo vino a seducirme, me dijo que solo serían unos cuantos minutos, que no estaría engañando al otro por esos minutos, pero no pude, Duo es muy atractivo y capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, encontrará a la persona indicada, no alguien como yo, que no lo merece, ¿comprendes?

Heero. Trowa tu...

Trowa. Claro que me importa, le ofrecí mi amistad y la negó, desde ahí yo no me hago responsable por lo que ese chico haga

Heero. Perdóname Trowa, te he juzgado mal

Trowa. ¿El te gusta, así, de repente?

Heero. Tuvimos relaciones

Trowa. Apenas si se conocen

Heero. Lo mismo pasó con nosotros

Trowa. Mentira, tu y yo lo hicimos dos días después de conocernos

Heero. ¿Y no es eso muy pronto también?

Trowa. Supongo

Heero. Bien, ya me voy, dejé a Duo durmiendo

Trowa. Es excelente en la cama ¿verdad?

Heero. Demasiado

Trowa. Suerte

Heero. Gracias

Ambos se miran, sonríen y se dan un apretón de manos, Heero se va de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, Trowa se soba la cara donde él lo ha golpeado y sonríe, se mete a su casa y se queda dormido rápidamente en el primer sofá que ve, estaba realmente cansado.

Esa misma noche en Washington Quatre se encuentra cenando con una chica en un Restaurante muy lujoso, la chica no deja de sonreír mientras Quatre se muestra desanimado, serio y renuente con la chica, ella platica sobre sus cosas y los temas triviales estaban a la orden, ella se percata de la falta de atención de Quatre y le reclama, Quatre solo pide perdón sin convicción

Dorothy. ¿Por qué no me pones atención?

Quatre. Te pongo la necesaria

Dorothy. Ya sé que odias estar aquí conmigo, pero ¿qué le vas a hacer?, a mi padre se le ocurrió que podía salir con el hijo de su mejor amigo, yo no lo planeé

Quatre. Eso lo sé

Dorothy. Así que por lo menos tratemos de pasarla bien ¿no crees?

Quatre. Tienes razón, perdona mi actitud por favor

Dorothy. No hay cuidado... ¿sabes de qué me di cuenta?

Quatre. ¿De qué?

Dorothy. Tienes unos ojos hermosos, eres muy guapo ¿te lo habían dicho?

Quatre. No, nunca. Gracias

Dorothy. Platícame de ti, en toda la noche solo he hablado yo, me parece injusto

Quatre. No hay mucho que contar, moriré ¿sabes?

Dorothy. No inventes

Quatre. Jamás inventaría algo tan atroz

Dorothy. Eso es horrible

Quatre. Pero cierto, y duele

Dorothy. Tan joven, tan guapo, tan inteligente, es de verdad una lástima

Quatre. Pero fui feliz, moriré en paz

Dorothy. ¿Por qué hablas como si ya hubiera sucedido?

Quatre. Porque eso ya pasó

Dorothy. Lo lamento

Quatre. Vivo, pero hace días que morí

Dorothy. No digas eso

Quatre. Mejor cambiemos de tema, no te quiero arruinar la noche

Dorothy. Para nada, soy feliz en este momento, hoy me entero que me han aceptado en Georgetown con una beca y además ceno con un chico encantador, más no puedo pedir el día de hoy

Quatre. Me alegro por ti

Dorothy. Vámonos de aquí

Quatre. Está bien

Quatre pide y paga la cuenta, él y Dorothy salen del Restaurante y van a un mirador, la ciudad se veía muy hermosa desde ahí, las luces de la ciudad eran también hermosas, el viento mecía las ramas y hojas de los árboles, a lo lejos los murmullos de la noche se escuchaban apenas, había silencio humano, solo se oía el ruido de algunos animales que habitaban por ahí, comienza a hacer frío y Dorothy se encoge un poco, Quatre rápidamente se quita el saco y lo ofrece a la chica, ella da las gracias felizmente, Quatre había dejado esa actitud hostil que había tomado al principio de la cita

Dorothy. ¿No es hermoso?

Quatre. Mucho

Dorothy. Y... ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Quatre. Si, estoy enamorado

Dorothy. ¿Quién es ella?

Quatre. Él

Dorothy. Ya veo, homosexual

Quatre. Supongo que esa es la palabra correcta, ¿qué piensas?

Dorothy. Mientras sea amor, no importa de quien te enamores, si es capaz de hacerte feliz...

Quatre. Eso es muy bonito, gracias

Dorothy. Podemos ser amigos

Quatre. Me encantaría

Los chicos se dan un apretón de manos. Las miradas de ambos vuelven a la vista panorámica que de la ciudad se veía desde el mirador, el tema del amor de Quatre vuelve a tocarse y él, - como si de dos viejos amigos se tratase - cuenta a Dorothy su aventura en New York

Dorothy. Seguramente el te extraña

Quatre. No, él no me quiere ni un poco

Dorothy. Pero ¿y esa noche?

Quatre. Una tontería, esa noche yo hice el amor con él, pero él solamente tuvo sexo conmigo, y yo que inútilmente pensé que lo podría hacer cambiar

Dorothy. ¿Entonces por qué te llevó a vivir con él?

Quatre. Trataba de llenar el vacío que dejó el otro, lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera

Dorothy. Pero lo hizo contigo

Quatre. No entiendo

Dorothy. Por lo que me cuentas de él, siempre ha sido así, pero a pesar de todo él jamás había vivido con alguien, le teme al compromiso, más sin embargo te llevó a ti

Quatre. Ya te dije que pudo haber sido cualquiera

Dorothy. Difícilmente las personas cambian, estoy casi segura que él te escogió por algo

Quatre. Claro, me vio cara de estúpido

Dorothy. Quatre

Quatre. Dejemos ese tema ¿quieres?, me pone mal

Dorothy se acerca a Quatre y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, la chica le pide disculpas y él solo asiente con la cabeza, los recuerdos atormentaban a Quatre, trataba de odiar a Trowa pero le resultaba imposible, lo amaba como nunca lo había hecho, su piel aún sentía el desliz de las manos de Trowa acariciándole, lo sucedido aquella noche estaba reciente en su mente y su corazón, a ojos cerrados podía recordarle detalladamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, decide terminar con ellos, estaba dispuesto a olvidarle definitivamente y pasar sus últimos días felizmente; Quatre retira a Dorothy de él y argumenta que ya se ha hecho noche, le pide a la chica que suba al auto, pues la llevara a casa, ella asiente con una gran sonrisa, al llevarla se despiden en la puerta y Quatre agradece el que lo haya escuchado, ella sonríe y casi saltando entra a su casa. Quatre regresa también a la suya.

Otro día, Quatre se levanta temprano para trotar como cada mañana acostumbraba, había quedado de verse en esa ocasión con Dorothy para que fuesen juntos, pasa a su casa y emprenden la caminata, un par de horas después, Trowa llegaba a casa de Quatre siendo recibido por el papá de éste, el señor comenta a Trowa que se ha ido con Dorothy y Trowa se desconcierta, sin tratar de parecer obvio él pregunta quien es ella, el papá de Quatre responde (en parte en broma y en parte con la esperanza) que ella es la prometida de Quatre, Trowa no puede evitar poner una cara de desagrado y es percatada por el señor, por unos segundos Trowa se queda callado, el papá de Quatre pregunta si quiere dejar un recado y él solamente saca una tarjeta con el teléfono donde quiere que Quatre le llame (se trata de la habitación donde se había llegado a hospedar), el papá la agarra y guarda, Trowa se despide y se va, cuando cierra la puerta el papá de Quatre rompe el papel que Trowa había entregado. Al mediodía Quatre llegaba de trotar

Papá. ¿Cómo te fue?

Quatre. Muy bien, me tardé porque fuimos a almorzar

Papá. Linda chica ¿no?

Quatre. Es muy buena persona

Papá. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Quatre. Me agrada

Papá. ¿Y?

Quatre. Me agrada, te lo dije

Papá. Entiendo, con el tiempo me darás otra opinión

Quatre. ¿Qué tratas de decirme papá?

Papá. No es nada

Quatre. Tu quieres, emparejarme con ella ¿no?

Papá. No seas paranoico

Quatre. Te conozco, pero yo no soy tu juguete papá, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?, ¡Me gustan los hombres!

Con enojo el papá de Quatre le propina un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer y sangrar de la nariz, Quatre no dice nada, solamente se levanta mientras mira a su padre fijamente a los ojos y después se va, el papá de Quatre se arrepiente por lo sucedido pero no trata de aclarar ni mucho menos de pedirle perdón a su hijo. Quatre siempre había pensado que su padre lo trataba como a su juguete, que tendría que hacer cuanto le pidiera y fuera su voluntad, en cambio, su padre pensaba que él era rebelde y hasta cierto punto un mal hijo, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos había podido con el paso de los años comprenderse el uno al otro, jamás se habían podido comunicar de buena manera, siempre había algo que lograba ponerlos en contra. Quatre se retira a la cocina y abre el refrigerador, agarra sus medicinas que permanecían refrigeradas y las avienta a la basura, ya no quería recuperarse, estaba seguro que ya nada valía la pena, pero después de pensarlo por más tiempo se arrepiente y se dirige a la basura, comenzando a sacar todas sus medicinas se encuentra con un pedazo de papel que dice Trowa, pero el número estaba incompleto ya que el papel estaba roto, molesto se levanta y sale de la cocina en busca de su padre, cuando lo ve le grita

Quatre. ¡¿Por qué?!

Papá. ¿Qué quieres?

Quatre. Vino Trowa ¿no es cierto?

Papá. Supongo que viste el papel

Quatre. Eres terrible

Papá. No le hables así a tu padre

Quatre. Cuando tenía 12 años no me dejaste tomar clases de piano, el violín era lo que te gustaba, entonces tomé clases de violín; a los 15 no me dejaste unirme al equipo de baloncesto, te agradaba más el béisbol, y por darte gusto me metí a la liguilla, cuando cumplí 18 quería estudiar pilotaje y pegaste el grito en el cielo, querías que fuera Abogado, pero no quise hacerte caso y me fui a New York a sacar la licencia de Piloto, me corrieron de la escuela y por primera vez decidí regresar por mi cuenta, pero aún así, tú, tienes la esperanza de que yo me case con Dorothy ¿no es así?, pero acaso te has preguntado una maldita vez en la vida, te has hecho la pregunta ¡¿qué demonios quiero yo?!

Papá. Hijo...

Quatre. ¡Amo a Trowa, te guste o no!

Papá. Solamente quiero lo mejor para ti

Quatre. ¿A costa de mis deseos?

Papá. Jamás dije eso

Quatre. Tu nunca me entenderás

Quatre se va corriendo y sale de la casa, estaba realmente enojado y triste, al ir corriendo siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y el aire se le agota, irremediablemente cae al suelo, una persona que por ahí caminaba lo ve y llama rápidamente una ambulancia, minutos después esta llega y se lo llevan al hospital; después llaman a casa de él (por medio de la credencial sabían el número), el papá de Quatre se siente culpable y rápidamente se dirige al Hospital señalado, pero antes llama desde su celular a Trowa (había recogido el número de la basura). Al llegar al Hospital, el papá yacía en la sala esperando la respuesta del doctor, Trowa lo ve y se dirige a él muy preocupado

Trowa. ¿Cómo está?

Papá. No ha salido nadie a informarme

Trowa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Papá. Peleamos, él salió corriendo y... joven Trowa, si se muere yo...

Trowa. No diga esas cosas, no morirá, no puede morir

Papá. ¿Ustedes?

Trowa. Amo a Quatre señor

Papá. Y el te ama a ti

Trowa. Lo sé, pero he sido un idiota que no supo cuidarlo y valorar su amor

Papá. En eso nos parecemos, él cree que le detesto pero le amo, es mi hijo

Trowa. ¿Se lo ha dicho?

Papá. Desde que murió su madre, yo jamás he sido blando con ninguno de mis hijos, mucho menos con él tratándose del único hombre

Trowa. Lo lamento

Papá. El que lo lamenta soy yo, no quiero que muera pensando que no lo quiero

Trowa. También yo

Momentos después de silencio sale el doctor y se dirige al papá de Quatre, el doctor dice al papá que Quatre necesita cuanto antes un transplante de corazón, pues esa caída quiere decir que su corazón se ha debilitado más aún y que de suceder otra entonces moriría irremediablemente, el papá al recibir la noticia se impresiona dejándose caer al sillón, mientras que Trowa pide verlo, el doctor dice que por el momento no será posible pero él logra entrar por la fuerza, el doctor intenta llamar a seguridad pero el papá lo detiene pidiéndole que lo deje entrar, al entrar Trowa en la habitación y ver a Quatre acostado en la cama se acerca e inca a un lado, le acaricia el cabello y segundos después comienza a llorar, agacha su cabeza y pide perdón a Quatre, él continúa llorando y después siente como Quatre le aprieta la mano, Trowa levanta la mirada y se alegra de verlo despierto

Quatre. Estas aquí ¿es un sueño?

Trowa. No mi amor, estoy aquí

Quatre. Me dijiste mi amor

Trowa. Te amo

Quatre. Trowa

Trowa. Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice Quatre, pero me he dado cuenta de cuanto te amo, por favor se fuerte

Quatre. ¿De verdad me amas?

Trowa. Te amo Quatre, te amo de verdad

Quatre. Podré morir en paz, ahora que sé que me amas

Trowa. ¡No, eso no!, no te morirás

Quatre. Yo sé que sí

Trowa. No es verdad

Quatre. Escucha Trowa, me has hecho feliz, realmente feliz, y por ello te estoy agradecido

Trowa. No, quien debe agradecer soy yo, eres tú quien me ha hecho feliz

Quatre. Pero es irremediable, moriré

Trowa. Basta, no sigas con eso

Antes que Quatre pudiera contestar un doctor y dos enfermeras entran y piden a Trowa que abandone la habitación, el se preocupa y pregunta por qué, pero nadie le contesta, en cambio, nuevamente le piden que se salga, Trowa obedece y nuevamente va a la sala de espera, ahí se encontraba el papá de Quatre muy pensativo, Trowa se acerca y se sienta a un lado del señor, el papá sonríe y le platica a Trowa la anécdota de cuando Quatre nació, como los doctores le habían informado de la muerte de su esposa y de la enfermedad de su hijo recién nacido, a pesar de ser una historia triste el papá de Quatre se mostraba contento y con una gran sonrisa, después se levanta abruptamente y con voz suave pero firme dice a Trowa...

Papá. Por primera vez, haré algo bueno por mi hijo

Trowa. ¿Qué dice?

Papá. Daré mi vida por él

Trowa. No entiendo

Papá. Le daré un corazón

Trowa. ¿Un corazón... el suyo?

Papá. Sí, el mío

Trowa. No señor

Papá. Si, quiero demostrarle hasta donde llega el amor de un padre por su hijo

Trowa. Estoy seguro que el no querrá que usted muera por él

Papá. El no lo sabrá sino hasta que esté totalmente recuperado, mientras tanto quiero que usted le diga que me he ido lejos

Trowa. ¿Yo?

Papá. Quiero pedirle un favor

Trowa. Usted dirá

Papá. Cuida de él

Trowa. ¿Señor?

Papá. Se nota que ustedes dos se aman y yo quiero que sean felices

Trowa. ¿Y la chica?

Papá. Es solo su amiga, yo quería que él y ella tuvieran una relación, pero jamás pensé que él lo quería a usted

Trowa. Es usted un buen padre

Papá. Eso no importa, lo que importa es que yo quiero su bien, hágalo feliz, por favor

Trowa. Así será, se lo prometo

Desde aquel suceso había pasado ya una semana, la operación de Quatre iba a ser llevada a cabo ese día, él ignoraba totalmente quien era el donador del corazón que le iba a ser transplantado, Trowa estaba a su lado antes que fuera llevado al quirófano, antes de entrar ambos se aprietan fuertemente las manos y después se besan, ahora si, los camilleros llevaban a Quatre dentro para que se efectuara su operación, Trowa se dirige a la sala de espera y se sienta, muy preocupado se queda pensativo e inmóvil.

En New York

Catherine. ¿Y ahora?

Directora. Ahora si, te tengo la información, pero debes ser fuerte, ya es lo único que puedo conseguirte y no sé, la verdad si sea lo que necesitas para encontrarlo

Catherine. No importa lo que sea, estoy segura que ahora si encuentro a mi hermano, lo presiento señora Directora, lo presiento

Directora. ¿Lo leerás ahora?

Catherine. Llegando a casa será mejor, así lo leeré tranquilamente

Directora. Como quieras hija, mucha suerte

Catherine. Gracias a usted, adiós

Directora. Ve con Dios

Catherine sale muy emocionada del lugar y se dirige rápidamente en el automóvil a su casa, al llegar lo primero que hace es aventar su bolso y las llaves del automóvil a donde primero se le había ocurrido, después se sirve un vaso de agua y lo bebe rápidamente, agarra nuevamente las hojas que la Directora le había entregado y comienza a leer; las primeras hojas eran aburridas y no le informaban realmente nada, conforme leía se enteraba de otras cosas, cosas como que el chico iba a ser adoptado por una familia pero que él mismo se había rehusado porque esperaba a su hermana que fuera por él, unas lágrimas derrama Catherine conforme iba leyendo cuanto su hermano ansiaba en encontrarle, pero conforme iba leyendo los patrones de conducta que fue adoptando el niño con el paso de los años, Catherine se daba cuenta que el niño se iba olvidando de ella, al grado de a veces no recordar que tenía hermana; Catherine continúa leyendo hasta encontrarse casi en las últimas hojas, cuando llega a la parte donde el orfanato se había incendiado se da cuenta que en el mismo Instituto le había proporcionado a su hermano un nombre que no era el suyo, antes de pasar a la siguiente hoja y leer el nombre suena el teléfono, Catherine deja las hojas y va a contestar, la persona que le llamaba era Sally preguntándole si comían esa tarde, Catherine entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo secándose las lágrimas le informa a Sally que ha encontrado información de su hermano, que las hojas que la Directora le había entregado no decía que fue de él después de los 12 años pero si decían cual era su nombre, Sally entusiasmada pregunta como se llama pero Catherine responde que aún no lo sabe, con el mismo entusiasmo Sally dice a Catherine que va a ir a su casa y así celebran el casi encuentro con su hermano, Catherine acepta muy feliz y antes de despedirse le dice que le estará esperando, ambas cuelgan, Catherine se dirige nuevamente a las hojas, toma mucho aire y da vuelta a la hoja, sigue leyendo, casi a mitad de la hoja, el nombre nuevo de su hermano aparecía con letras más oscura, Catherine lo lee: "Trowa Barton", al leerlo, el corazón de Catherine comienza a latir rápidamente, los ojos se le nublan, las lágrimas salen descontroladamente de Catherine escurriéndose por sus mejillas hasta llegar a mojar el pantalón que llevaba puesto, por varios segundos Catherine no responde, sus ojos no veían realmente nada, solo el vacío, reaccionando después con sus manos empuñando fuertemente la tela de los pantalones, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin control, muy enojada Catherine se levanta, agarra las hojas y las avienta, conforme ve cosas a su paso las tira con furia al suelo mientras maldice sin cesar, las cosas se calman un poco pero comienza a sentir nauseas y corre al baño a vomitar, minutos después llega Sally y toca la puerta, nadie abre pero se percata que la puerta no está bien cerrada y entra, llama a Catherine pero nadie le responde, Sally se preocupa y recorre la casa, viendo desconcertada como todas las cosas están tiradas en el suelo, entonces escucha a alguien llorar, se da cuenta que los sollozos vienen del baño y entra, encuentra a Catherine con un cuchillo en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha llena de sangre, Sally se asusta y rápidamente corre en su auxilio

Sally. ¿Qué has hecho?

Catherine. Quiero morir

Sally. Pero... hace rato, estabas muy feliz

Catherine. Ya sé como se llama mi hermano

Sally. ¿Cómo se llama?

Catherine comienza a reír fuertemente, Sally se asusta y pregunta que le pasa pero Catherine sigue riendo sin control, después de seguir riendo comienza a llorar, agarra el cuchillo y lo entierra levemente en la palma de su mano derecha, Sally le quita el cuchillo y lo avienta, agarra a Catherine de los hombros, le da una cachetada y le grita que reaccione, Catherine sin llorar mira a Sally directamente a los ojos

Catherine. Trowa Barton

Sally. ¿Tr... Trowa?

Catherine. ¿Puedes creerlo?, jajajajajajaja

Sally. ¿Estas segura?

Catherine. Trowa es mi hermano, mi hermano es Trowa y yo... besé a Trowa

Sally. ¿Qué?

Catherine. Me voy a ir al infierno Sally, jajajajajajaja, al infierno, jajajajajajaja

Sally. Tú no sabías que era tu hermano

Catherine. Pero lo besé, me besó

Sally. Ese no es motivo para querer suicidarte

Catherine. ¡Cállate!

Sally. Tenemos que ir por ayuda

Catherine. Tú no lo comprendes, durante años lo busqué, durante años Sally, y cuando creo que he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños resulta que es mi hermano, al hermano que tanto tiempo busqué

Sally. Te entiendo, pero no fue culpa tuya, son trampas del destino, es todo

Catherine. Ese día... fui a su casa, fue solo un beso, pero nosotros...

Catherine hace una pausa intrigante y de nueva cuenta agarra cosas y las avienta, Sally le pide que se tranquilice pero ella la avienta fuertemente haciéndola tambalearse, después se deja caer al suelo y seca sus lágrimas lentamente

Catherine. Ese día fui a su casa con la intención de acostarme con él

Sally. Catherine

Catherine. ¿Te imaginas?

Sally. Lo siento

Catherine. ¡No lo lamentes, maldita sea!

Rápidamente Catherine se levanta y corre fuera del baño, Sally la sigue muy preocupada, pues no sabe que va a hacer Catherine, ella se dirigía fuera de su casa, pero al bajar el primer escalón se resbala y comienza a caer, Sally ve aterrada y grita fuertemente, saca de su bolsa su celular y llama una ambulancia; minutos después llega la ambulancia y se llevan a Catherine, Sally sube también a la ambulancia, ya en el hospital la policía es llamada para interrogar a Sally... varias horas habían pasado y en Washington...

Trowa. Demonios, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

Enfermera. Estas operaciones duran varias horas, sea paciente

Trowa. No quiero, el hombre que amo está ahí dentro ¿usted comprende?

Enfermera. Claro que sí señor, pero comprenda también que yo tengo trabajo que hacer y usted me quita tiempo preguntándome a cada rato, ya me voy, sea paciente

Trowa. Sea paciente, si claro, como si pudiera

Otras horas pasan y el lugar donde Quatre había sido operado es abierto por una enfermera, Trowa se levanta rápidamente y corre hacía ahí preguntando por Quatre, la enfermera le dice que lo han llevado a otro cuarto, Trowa pide verlo pero la enfermera le dice que permanecerá unos días en observación y mientras tanto no podrá verlo, Trowa se enoja y con tono subido dice a la enfermera que no sea cruel, ella ríe burlescamente y solamente da unas palmadas en el hombro a Trowa retirándose después de ahí, Trowa se enoja por la actitud que los doctores y las enfermeras tomaban, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente que todo estaba bien, a diferencia de Trowa que además de desesperado no tenía conocimiento de los procedimientos médicos. Dos días después...

Enfermera. Señor Trowa, vaya a casa a descansar, no se ha movido de aquí en días

Trowa. No me iré hasta ver a Quatre y que él mismo me diga que está bien, no me importa si todos aquí me dicen que sí lo está

Enfermera. Jajajaja, es usted muy cómico

Trowa. ¿Cómico?

Enfermera. Se nota que jamás ha estado por estos rumbos, pero como usted guste señor

Trowa. Estos del sector salud

Por fin, después de varias horas ese día, un doctor le informa a Trowa que Quatre quiere verlo y que le han autorizado que lo vea, felizmente Trowa sigue al doctor que lo llevará a donde Quatre, al entrar al cuarto y verlo recostado en la cama, Trowa comienza a derramar unas cuentas lágrimas, Quatre lo ve y sonríe forzadamente (estaba un poco dormido), Trowa se acerca y le besa la mano, Quatre acaricia el cabello de Trowa y le dice que se siente de maravilla al verle, Trowa pregunta feliz si se siente bien y Quatre contesta que perfectamente, que se siente como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, Trowa ríe y cuidadosamente lo abraza, Quatre dice a Trowa que lo ama y cierra sus ojos, Trowa se asusta y pregunta al doctor que le pasa, el doctor ríe y dice que solo está dormido, Trowa se enoja, pues los doctores y enfermeras siempre se reían de su actitud. El doctor lleva a Trowa a la puerta y le dice que unos días más lo darán de alta, Trowa se alegra y pregunta si podrá viajar a New York, el doctor dice que se espere unos días más, Trowa dice que debe regresar a New York pero que unos días volverá a Washington, también le pide que por favor en su ausencia cuide de su rubio, el doctor contesta con un alegre si. Por la noche Trowa compra su boleto de avión y regresa a New York, pero sin llegar a su casa va a la de Sally directamente para informarle; al llegar, ella le abre y al verlo pone una cara de tristeza, Trowa piensa que es por Quatre y le dice que él está muy bien, Sally lo invita a pasar mientras lo prepara para una mala noticia, Trowa se sienta en el sofá muy preocupado, Sally le da una tasa de café y también se sienta, la espera era angustiante, Trowa se desespera y pregunta con voz fuerte que es lo que pasa

Sally. Trowa yo, quiero darte una noticia muy fuerte, así que te pido guardes la calma

Trowa. Dime, lo que sea, pero ya dime, mujer, me desesperas

Sally. Aunque no lo creas, ya sé de tu hermana

Trowa. ¿De mi hermana?, no me interesa

Sally. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Sabes la historia, si jamás la busqué es porque no me interesa saber de ella

Sally. No es lo que piensas

Trowa. ¿Entonces qué es?

Sally. Catherine es tu hermana

Trowa. ¿Qué dijiste?, es mentira

Sally. Es verdad

Trowa. Estas loca, no digas babosadas

Trowa se molesta y se levanta de su asiento muy enojado, Sally se acerca y le da las hojas que la Directora había entregado a Catherine, él lee un poco pero suficiente para darse cuenta que es verdad, de la impresión, rápidamente corre al baño y comienza a vomitar, Sally lo sigue y abraza, Trowa está bastante molesto, más que triste estaba muy molesto

Trowa. ¿Quiere decir que besé a mi hermana?

Sally. Pero no es culpa tuya ni de ella

Trowa. Claro que lo es, esto es muy podrido

Sally. No te exaltes, todo estará bien, eso ya no importa

Trowa. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sally. Trowa, siéntate

Trowa se sienta en la tina del baño y ve a Sally a los ojos; ella le cuenta la historia a Trowa, como Catherine se corto la mano derecha queriéndose suicidar, le cuenta que después de que la ambulancia se la llevara, al llegar al hospital horas después ella murió, al oír las palabras de Sally, Trowa comienza a llorar, Sally trata de consolarle pero Trowa se levanta muy enojado y sale del baño, Sally lo sigue y lo llama, pero Trowa seguía molesto, se devuelve por las hojas y tontamente las hojea

Sally. ¿Qué haces?

Trowa. Busco

Sally. ¿Qué cosa?

Trowa. Mi nombre

Sally. Trowa...

Trowa. ¡No me llames Trowa!... no me llamo Trowa

Sally. Tú eres Trowa, reacciona por favor

Trowa. No soy Trowa, no lo soy

Trowa comienza a llorar más fuerte y se tira al suelo aventando las hojas, se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y llora más fuerte, Sally lo abraza y le pide calma. Varios minutos después Trowa se ha tranquilizado completamente y pregunta a Sally qué ha hecho con el cuerpo de Catherine, ella dice que lo ha mandado cremar, Trowa asiente con la cabeza y da las gracias a Sally con una gran sonrisa, le acaricia la mejilla y agradece nuevamente diciendo que ella es su mejor apoyo, Sally le devuelve la sonrisa y ambos se abrazan, Trowa sale de casa de Sally y se va a la suya

Un mes después, Quatre ya podía viajar y entonces regresa a New York con Trowa, Quatre estaba triste porque pensaba que su padre no se preocupaba por su salud ya que nunca fue a visitarlo, Trowa era renuente con el tema pues no lo consideraba apropiado, Quatre ya estaba enterado del suceso con Catherine y la verdad detrás de todo eso

Trowa. Bienvenido a casa, tu casa

Quatre. Gracias

Trowa. Es bueno estar en casa ¿no?

Quatre. Mucho, oye... ¿lo puedo oír otra vez?

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Ya sabes

Trowa. Te amo

Quatre. Otra vez

Trowa. Te amo

Quatre. De nuevo

Trowa: ¡TE AMO!

Trowa agarra a Quatre y lo levanta, lo baja y lo acerca a él, Trowa besa tiernamente a Quatre y después se besan apasionadamente, Quatre rodea el cuello de Trowa con ambos brazos y le dice que también lo ama

Trowa. Hablé con el doctor, en unos días ya podremos

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Trowa. En serio

Quatre. Que bueno, desde hace días que lo espero

Trowa. ¿Bromeas?, las ansias me consumen

Quatre. Vamos a casa de Sally ¿sí?

Trowa. Está bien

Ese día, Trowa y Quatre van a casa de Sally a pasar el día, los tres se divierten mucho; Quatre va a la cocina por unas cosas dejando a Trowa y Sally solos

Sally. ¿A qué te recuerda éste momento?

Trowa. Antes que Wufei muriera, los tres estábamos en éste preciso lugar, nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad?

Sally. Si, es casi todo igual

Trowa. Si, ésta vez, no estaré solo

Sally. ¿Lo amas mucho?

Trowa. Demasiado

Sally. ¿Y Wufei?

Trowa. Wufei es mi pasado, Quatre es mi presente

Sally. Lo has olvidado

Trowa. Jamás podré olvidar a Wufei, pero a quien amo con locura es a Quatre, y sé, aprenderemos a vivir con su sombra

Sally. Wufei siempre estará en nuestro corazón

Trowa. Wufei sigue vivo en nosotros Sally

Sally. Pero en su corazón siempre estuviste tú

Trowa. ¿Sally?

Sally. Como me hubiera gustado decirle todo

Trowa. ¿Tú?

Sally. Lo amaba Trowa, amaba a Wufei, pero él era tan feliz contigo

Trowa. Nunca me lo dijiste

Sally. ¿Y hacía falta?

Trowa. Supongo que no

Sally. Sufría por verlos juntos, pero a la vez me alegraba de verlo tan dichoso, él murió muy feliz, gracias Trowa, lo hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque fueron días contados para él fue toda una vida

Trowa. Sally, lo siento

Sally. No lo sientas, estoy muy agradecida contigo por hacerlo inmensamente feliz sus últimos días de vida, haz feliz a Quatre, por favor

Trowa. Te lo prometo, así como se lo prometí a su padre

Sally. Gracias

Los días volvían a pasar, Trowa había decidido no decirle a Quatre lo de su padre hasta que hubiese pasado medio año, tal y como lo había prometido a su padre. En casa de Trowa y Quatre, Trowa iba llegando a su casa cuando al entrar ve un camino de velas que iban desde la entrada subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, Trowa iba subiendo y a la vez se escuchaba una canción, al llegar a la habitación, ésta está llena de velas y rosas que perfumaban todo, Trowa llama a Quatre pero nadie contesta, de repente Quatre sale detrás de la puerta y se acerca a Trowa por la espalda, trae en sus manos una venda, la coloca en los ojos a Trowa y la amarra, dirige a Trowa a la cama, lo acuesta y comienza a desvestirlo, Trowa dice con voz suave a Quatre que es genial, Quatre coloca dos dedos en labios de Trowa y hace un sonido en señal de que no hable, Trowa solamente besa los dedos de Quatre, él se retira un poco después de haber desvestido a Trowa y se quita rápidamente la única prenda que llevaba puesta, Quatre agarra un frasco que se encuentra un lado de la cama y lo abre, con sus dedos agarra un poco del contenido del frasco (mermelada) y lentamente lo unta en el pecho de Trowa, al sentir el frío de la mermelada Trowa se retuerce un poco, Quatre agarra más del contenido y lo unta de nuevo en Trowa pero ahora descendiendo hasta llegar al abdomen donde coloca más, Trowa se muerde los labios, Quatre mete sus dedos en la boca de Trowa y él rápidamente los lame comiendo la mermelada que aún había en ellos, Quatre besa a Trowa en los labios, el cuello y el pecho, con su lengua lame la mermelada anteriormente colocada, Trowa jadea con cada lengüetazo de Quatre en él, el chico rubio sigue bajando al tiempo que lame la mermelada

Quatre llega hasta su miembro pero solamente le da un beso, Trowa gime un poco y Quatre vuelve a subir, agarra un chocolate que estaba a un lado de la cama y lo mete a su boca, se acerca al rostro de Trowa y separa sus labios, Quatre acerca sus labios con los de Trowa y mete el chocolate a la boca de Trowa, ambos se besan al tiempo que comen el chocolate, cuando terminan de comer el chocolate Quatre quita a Trowa la venda de sus ojos, Trowa acaricia el rostro de Quatre y nuevamente se besan apasionadamente, Trowa agarra a Quatre y lo voltea quedando ahora él encima del rubio chico, de nuevo se besan, ésta vez jugando con sus lenguas, ahora es Trowa quien desciende por el cuerpo de Quatre, agarra el frasco que Quatre había llevado y también agarra con sus dedos, agarra un poco y unta en los labios del chico, Quatre se chupa los labios al tiempo que Trowa unta por el cuerpo de Quatre mermelada, Trowa si pone un poco en el miembro de Quatre y lo lame lentamente, el chico rubio acaricia el cabello de Trowa y sigue chupando sus labios, él continúa y después de unos segundos se vierte en boca de Trowa, él come como si de la mermelada se tratase, sube nuevamente hasta llegar otra vez a sus labios, se besan con mucha pasión, Trowa baja sus manos y las coloca en las piernas de Quatre, las abre lentamente y después entra, Quatre se agarra fuertemente de las sábanas al tiempo que Trowa va entrando lentamente en él, Trowa estaba preocupado y no quería agitar mucho a Quatre, a pesar que ya no había peligro, el chico rubio le dice a Trowa que lo haga con fuerza, que no se preocupe, Trowa obedece y acelera el ritmo, Quatre aún era estrecho y por eso Trowa se esforzaba más, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía Quatre él estaba realmente feliz, era la segunda vez que él y Trowa tenían sexo, pero era como la primera, ya que en esa ocasión, Trowa de verdad estaba haciendo el amor con Quatre

Los gemidos del chico rubio eran para Trowa como hermosas melodías, era la primera vez que los gemidos de alguien le excitaban de esa manera, los gemidos de Quatre se hacían más rápidos conforme aceleraba Trowa y más fuertes conforme Trowa aplicaba más fuerza, los gemidos de Trowa también eran rápidos, Trowa experimentaba por primera vez el estar en sincronía con alguien, era la primera vez que hacía el amor y eso era también excitante, al fin, Trowa culminaba la pasión dentro de Quatre, quien da su último gemido al tiempo que abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Trowa viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, Trowa le dice a Quatre que lo ama y después ambos se besan tiernamente, de los ojos de Trowa salen unas pequeñas lágrimas, mismas que seca Quatre delicadamente, le responde que también lo ama y ambos se abrazan, los ojos de Trowa se cierran y después se queda dormido, Quatre besa su frente y repite tres veces que lo ama, él realmente estaba muy feliz y también comienza a llorar, se abraza al cuerpo de Trowa y con tono suplicante pide que nunca lo deje

Esa noche había sido larga, los cuerpos de ambos estaban desnudos y la luna había sido testigo de aquella pasión, ninguno de los dos dejo al otro, y al pasar de los años su amor se había convertido en una leyenda, Sally veía cumplido el sueño de Wufei en Quatre y daba gracias a Dios por todo lo que había hecho por Trowa, quien era su hermano (no biológico). El amor de Quatre por Trowa había convertido a éste en un hombre nuevo, sus viejos amantes eran ya solo recuerdos borrados por el tiempo y Quatre había llenado en su vida todo el vacío que desde niño llevaba guardado en su corazón. Quatre había comprendido con los años que el amor que le tenía su padre no conocía límites, que siempre había sido la persona que más lo había querido a pesar de todo y por eso, siempre le estaría agradecido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y espero sus opiniones. Este fic fue basado en su título en una película del mismo nombre protagonizada por Richard Gere y Winona Ryder, así como ciertos conceptos y cuestiones de la trama, así que si no han visto la peli véanla

Esto lo escribí hace mucho y no tiene ninguna corrección XD perdón!


End file.
